Querido Dios
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Entremos a la mente de Terry. Este es el Diario personal de Terry, que yo escribí con mi amiga mrscage.
1. Chapter 1

_**Querido Dios**_

_**Por mrscage y Mallory Quinn**_

_**Parte I: En el Colegio**_

**_"Quisiera agradecer a mi amiga Malinalli por su maravillosa traducción"_**

Querido Dios,

Hoy he decidido escribirte después de comprar este diario, porque no tengo alguien con quien pueda hablar. No tengo amigos, no tengo un confidente. Hoy, he descubierto, los verdaderos sentimientos que tiene por mí la mujer que pensaba es mi mamá. Realmente me odia con pasión. Está dolida con mi padre por quedarse conmigo y casarse con ella. Dice que y debería estar al lado de la tramposa de mi madre, la barata pequeña actriz… yo estaba impresionado por escucharla hablar de esa manera. Mi papá no me defendía… ¿Qué fue lo que hice que estuvo tan mal? Rompí una ventana… solo una ventana. Algo que podría reemplazarse de inmediato. Pero, viniendo de su boca, la ventana parecía ser más importante que yo su… su hijastro. También la escuché decir que aquélla tramposa, refiriéndose a mi madre, era como ella dijo un "actriz barata". ..Eleonor Baker. Eso fue muy impresionante. ¡Fue la impresión de mi vida! ¡No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando! ¡Eleonor Baker era mi verdadera madre! Estaba tan feliz de que esta mala mujer a la que solía llamar "MADRE" no tuviera ningún parentesco sanguíneo conmigo. Eleonor Baker era una de las actrices más famosas en América y ha hecho también algunas representaciones en Londres. Ha actuado el papel principal de "Nana" perfectamente. Me sentí feliz mientras la miraba, sentí como si estuviera en el escenario con ella. Me sentí atraído por ella y ahora entiendo porqué… ¡Ella es mi madre! ¡Mi madre! ¡Esa hermosa y talentosa actriz es mi madre! Escuché a mi padre y a mi madrastra discutiendo… salió a luz que mi padre estaba enamorado de mi madre, ella se embarazó pero él no pudo desposarla debido a algunas reglas estúpidas de la sociedad. Como resultado, yo tuve una infancia miserable lejos de la mujer que me trajo al mundo, porque mi papá no pudo mantener sus pantalones en su lugar, tampoco tuvo el valor para desafiar las reglas de la sociedad y permanecer al lado de la mujer que ama. Se casó con el sapo y me dio una madrastra… Ahora entiendo las razones que tuvo mi padre para enviarme a un internado, fue porque mi madrastra no soporta verme. Seguramente, cada vez que la llamaba "madre" le daban ganas de vomitar… Lo que es bastante extraño es que escuchar la verdad directamente de la boca de mi madrastra acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos, fue un alivio. Porque… yo siempre me preguntaba por qué ella nunca, jamás, me sonreía. Solo algunas veces lo hacía mi padre. Ella nunca mostró ningún tipo de afecto por mí, nunca. Yo en realidad pensaba que era mi culpa. También los escuché discutir acerca del título de Duque, el cual pasaría automáticamente a su primogénito, ese soy yo. El hijo bastardo, como ella me llama, quiera o no, ese título será mío… en realidad no me importa… pero debería reclamarlo cuando sea el momento solo por el placer de molestarla. Preferí regresar al colegio aquélla tarde loco de felicidad, estaba en el cielo. Finalmente empezaba a sentir que pertenecía a un lugar… ¿Por qué yo, el hijo del Duque de Grandchester, estaba soñando en estar sobre el escenario con Eleonor Baker y actuar a su lado? Lo que yo sentí fue mucho más que admiración por mi actriz favorita… fue la voz de la sangre, llamándome. Mi madre me estaba llamando… y yo iba a responder. Iría a América a buscar a la mujer que me dio la vida.


	2. Chapter 2

: Capítulo 2

Querido Dios.

No puedo creer que finalmente la vaya a conocer. No creo que pueda haber alguna palabra que sea capaz de expresar mis sentimientos en este momento. Abandoné esa casa, donde no había amor ni cariño para mí con el propósito de vivir con quien me dio la vida. No tenía por qué seguir viviendo con esa madrastra y ese indiferente y frío padre que tengo, y ni siquiera he mencionado a mi medio hermano y a mis medias hermanas. Mi sueño se hará realidad, ahora estoy en un barco rumbo a América, voy a conocer a mi mamá y ella seguramente se pondrá feliz de verme. Finalmente pertenezco a un lugar.

Querido Dios,

Hubo algunas veces en que dudé sobre tu existencia pero quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho… fue solo que… tu sabes, vivir con esa madrastra fue muy difícil para mí. Sobre todo, yo pensaba que ella era mi verdadera madre, de tal forma que simplemente no podía aceptar el hecho que mi madre no me amara. Ahora que conozco la verdad, ya no hay nada que pueda lastimarme. Sé que mi verdadera madre me ama y que estará muy feliz cuando me vea. Sí, estoy seguro de eso, porque recordé algo ayer cuando el barco estaba alejándose del puerto. Había un niño pequeño dejando a su madre para viajar a América con su padre. Su madre lloraba mucho porque simplemente no quería dejarlo ir. Entonces comprendí el significado de los flashes que he tenido, ya sabes, suelo recordar a una mujer llorando en el muelle porque no quería que la abandonara cuando yo era tan solo un niño pequeño. Ahora sé que era mi mamá quien estaba llorando porque mi padre me arrancaba de su lado. No puedo imaginar cuán duro debieron haber sido para ella todos estos años lejos de su hijo. Su vida debió haber sido peor de lo que fue la mía. Estará muy feliz de verme. Nuestros dolores se quedarán en el pasado. Mi vida será perfecta; no necesito a mi padre, a quien nunca le importé. Mi madre y yo… inclusive podemos compartir el escenario.

En verdad no puedo esperar para estar ahí; espero que este viaje no se lleve mucho tiempo. Estoy aquí solo desde y pero parece que el tiempo no pasa. Anoche no pude dormir, traje conmigo algunas obras de Shakespeare para leer pero no puedo concentrarme en nada. Ni siquiera comer nada, aunque tengo que cuidarme si no quiero enfermarme y preocupar a mi mami. ¡Ay! Se siente tan bien poder decir esta palabra: "mami". ¿Sabes lo que hice hoy? Estaba caminando por la cubierta durante la hora de la comida, no había nadie cerca y grité "¡MAMI TU HIJO ESTA REGRESANDO!" Espero que nadie me haya visto o escuchado…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Querido Dios,

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado en este barco, ¡Me parece que ha sido una eternidad! ¿Cuándo llegaremos a Nueva York? Estoy tan emocionado; ya no puedo esperar para verla. He preparado todo para este viaje. Tuve oportunidad de encontrar algunas viejas cartas que mi madre le envió a mi padre y tengo su dirección. Tomaré un carruaje directo a su casa, espero que ella no tenga alguna presentación hoy. Anduve merodeando en el barco y encontré algunas familias unidas, viajando a Nueva York para celebrar el Año Nuevo. Yo celebraré este Año Nuevo con mi mamá, esta vez, con alguien que realmente estará encantada y feliz de que yo esté a su lado.

Hace mucho frío, estamos cerca de Nueva York y puedo ver la nieve cayendo y derritiéndose al hacer contacto con el agua. No creo haber visto antes la nieve tan hermosa y blanca.

El barco finalmente ha llegado a Nueva York. Las formalidades están tomando mucho tiempo. Me siento como si quisiera gritar: "Soy el hijo del Duque de Grandchester, por favor, déjenme pasar". Pero por supuesto, eso sería demasiado y además, estoy viajando solo, no hay nadie conmigo para hacer todas las formalidades por mí, pero no me importa. Siento como si quisiera volar sobre toda esta gente, y simplemente salir. Pero tengo que se paciente.

Finalmente los trámites están hechos, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad. Tomé uno de los numerosos coches en el puerto, con mi equipaje. Le di al conductor la dirección de la casa de mi madre, la de las cartas. Pero para mí que no está conduciendo lo suficientemente rápido y el tráfico hace que me den ganas de volar sobre todos los coches… Ojalá pudiera volar. Finalmente estamos aquí. Estaba frente a su casa, ¡La casa de mi madre! Salí del coche y caminé hacia la puerta del frente. Nevaba abundantemente. Toqué el timbre de la puerta. Mi corazón latía fuerte y rápido. Estaba por encontrarme con la mujer que me dio la vida, la mujer que me amó incondicionalmente desde que estaba en su vientre, la mujer que me mostraría el amor que nunca tuve de esa mujer… mi madrastra… Finalmente la puerta se abrió… y había una sirvienta frente a mí… Quería decirle que quería ver a mi madre, pero no me dejó terminar de hablar. Gritó: "¡Madame, Madame, es el Señorito Terrence, su hijo!" Estaba sorprendido de descubrir que la mujer realmente sabía mi nombre y quién era… Así que mi madre le dijo acerca de mí. Eso me hizo sentir completamente cálido y confuso por dentro. Escuché otra voz diciendo desde lejos: "¿Qué? ¿Terry?" Ella entonces entró al recibidor, estaba usando un vestido rosa y se veía atónita, lo mismo que la sirvienta, de verme ahí, parado. Sus hermosos ojos azules me miraban fijamente. Esa hermosa mujer era mi madre.

Ella me miró primero, creí ver amor y orgullo en su mirada. Nadie me había mirado de esa forma antes, pero no debía haber olvidado que ella, después de todo, es una actriz, por supuesto que sabe como pretender tener sentimientos que en realidad no tiene. Me tomó en sus brazos justo de la forma en que lo había imaginado, su abrazo era tan cálido, por un segundo me hizo sentir como si estuviera en mi hogar. Era como un niño pequeño en los brazos de su mamá… Nadie me había abrazado desde hacía años… pero inesperadamente cambió su actitud hacia mí. Me dijo, mirándome a los ojos, que debía irme. Después de todos estos años ella encuentra a su hijo y todo lo que puede decirle es que debe volver con su padre y que nunca nadie debe saber que él es su hijo. Todavía no puedo creer que no quisiera que me quedara con ella. Ella simplemente puso un cuchillo en mi corazón, esta herida mejorará. Ella me dijo que yo, siendo su hijo, debo permanecer como un secreto si es que quiero mantener mis derechos como hijo del Duque de Grandchester. ¿Acaso ser el hijo del Duque de Grandchester es el curso que debo seguir durante toda mi vida? ¿Por qué no puedo solamente ser Terry?... ¿El hijo de Eleonor? ¿Es mi culpa haber nacido de una relación ilegítima? No pude decirle que todo lo que quería era tener una mamá, que no me importa en lo más mínimo ser el hijo de un padre noble, que ese segundo es sus brazos fue el mejor de mi vida y que daría lo que me queda de ella por ese segundo otra vez. ¿Cómo podría decírselo? Nunca tuve a alguien en mi vida que me enseñara como expresar mis sentimientos… Además, ¿Cuál podría ser la importancia de decirle a una madre que quieres vivir con ella si lo que ella quiere es que te vayas en el preciso momento en que te ve después de años? Así que le mostré en único sentimiento que soy bueno para expresar… ¡Mi enojo! Me puse tan furioso que hasta le rompí su collar, creo, cuando me iba. Mientras corría, me pareció escucharla llamarme por mi nombre pero no puedo asegurarlo porque no me volteé para mirarla una vez más.

Querido Dios,

Ahora que leo todas las cosas que escribí desde el principio de esta página y en todo el diario: La odio… Estaba tan feliz de por finalmente ir a su encuentro, pero ella no me quiso. ¡Nadie me quiere! Cuando supe que tenía una madre que fue separada de mí en contra de su voluntad creí que finalmente había encontrado mi lugar en este mundo, que todo el dolor por el que pasé había terminado; pero nuevamente, estaba equivocado. Fui tan estúpido. Y tú lo sabías, probablemente te reíste de mí mientras que yo trataba de expresar mi felicidad en un papel. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Ya no seré un estúpido! ¡No permitiré que la gente me lastime! ¡Yo los lastimaré! Nadie me verá débil o llorando otra vez… ¡Odio a mi madre, odio a mi padre, no los necesito, y no te necesito! Y gracias por hacerme iniciar el Año Nuevo con todo el dolor y el enojo que siento. ¡Hay una fiesta, en el barco solamente para hacerme sentir peor! ¡Todos están celebrando el año nuevo con las personas que aman, soy el único que no tiene nada que celebrar… nadie con quien celebrar! ¡Déjame felicitarte, no podría ser mejor! ¡Pero estoy seguro que todavía tienes otras sorpresas desagradables para mí! Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a caminar para tomar algo de aire fresco.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Querido Dios:

Acabo de regresar de mi paseo por cubierta. Es la Noche de Año Nuevo… no me siento de humor para celebrar… estaba abajo, entre la niebla, pensando en el rechazo de mi madre. Todavía no puedo creer que me haya enviado de regreso a esa casa del infierno. Ni siquiera se preocupó por averiguar por qué fui a buscarla… Eso no era de lo que quería hablarte… Estaba afuera en la cubierta del barco mirando hacia el mar, estaba muy triste; tenía lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas, nuevamente me sentía perdido y miserable. ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en hacerme miserable? Por un segundo creí que había encontrado un poco de felicidad en la vida al lado de mi madre… Más lágrimas… Adentro las personas estaban celebrando y yo me estaba helando afuera. Entonces escuché algunos pasos y me sentí descubierto. Me giré y entonces vi a alguien; era una chica, de cabello rizado, abundante y rubio alejándose de mí… Usualmente no me gusta la compañía, pero hubo algo que me hizo hablarle… se giró hacia mí y me dijo que había salido a caminar a la cubierta para tomar un poco de aire fresco y que deseaba hablarme porque le pareció que yo estaba triste… Me miró llorar. Esta chica me vio llorando y estaba preocupada, no me conoce, pero estaba preocupada por mí, quería hablarme para darme ánimo… Ese hecho inesperado de bondad proveniente de una perfecta extraña era exactamente lo que necesitaba para sentirme mejor… pero yo no iba a mostrar mi debilidad, y especialmente, no la demostraría ante una chica. Así que externé una abierta carcajada y le dije que no estaba triste, que seguía triste y me reí abiertamente de la situación. La chica se veía confundida, como tratando de discernir si se habría equivocado. Fue entonces que le pregunté desenfadadamente, todavía entre risas de burla en qué estaba soñando, la llamé "Pequeña pecosa" porque tiene muchas pecas en su nariz. Su cara era de total asombro y solo pudo responder con una pregunta "¿Pecosa yo?"; con la misma actitud me acerqué a su rostro mientras le decía que lamentaba mucho decirle que era muy pecosa. No puedo creer haber sido tan estúpido, todo lo que ella quería era animarme y yo estaba burlándome de ella. La chica estaba sorprendida de ver que un joven que apenas un momento antes estaba llorando se tornara en un grosero un segundo después. Pero no se quedó callada cuando le dije que era muy pecosa. Me dijo que eso a ella no le importaba, que le gustaban mucho sus pecas. Continué en mi postura de burla y respondí: "Entiendo, y por eso las coleccionas" a lo que le escuché decir que sí y que, últimamente estaba pensando cómo conseguir más y que yo estaba celos porque no tengo ninguna peca… ¡Pero qué genio! ¡Amé cada segundo de esa conversación! Es tan bonita cuando se enoja… así que continué tomándole el pelo al hablarle de su pequeña nariz, lo que la hizo enojar aún más y yo me deleité contemplándola… Ella tiene hermosos ojos verdes y cabello rubio rizado; irremediablemente mi corazón se quedó con ella desde el mismísimo momento en que se volteó para mirarme, con el propósito de ayudarme. ¿Por qué fui tan rudo con ella? Pero no fue de una forma grosera; fue tan solo una forma de proteger lo que en realidad estaba sucediéndome, la razón por la que lloraba. ¿Por qué no pude dejar que me hablara? No acostumbro compartir mis problemas con nadie, y una muy bonita jovencita quería que los compartiera con ella… nuestra pequeña cariñosa conversación fue interrumpida por un hombre que la llamaba para que volviera adentro… Tomé ventaja de la situación para marcharme, contrario a lo deseaba, porque en realidad quería quedarme ahí para continuar tomándole el pelo. Entonces le dije "Adiós, Pecosa" porque no conozco su nombre… Pude haberle preguntado… No estaba pensando en eso. Quería quedarme ahí y al mismo tiempo quería irme. Debido a que soy un solitario, siempre arruino todo intento de amistad que las personas traten de hacer conmigo… Así que dejé a la pecosa. Nunca la volveré a ver, pero nuestro encuentro registrado fue una brisa de aire fresco, un poco de gozo en el día más triste de mi vida… Siempre le estaré agradecido a esa jovencita, por haber sido lo suficientemente linda para decir que yo estaba "triste", en lugar de que estaba "llorando" lo cual habría sido humillante para mí siendo un joven. ¡Ella fue muy amable, en realidad es la persona más amable que jamás he conocido y yo simplemente la alejé tomándole el pelo! Sí, ya sé lo que vas a decir, pude haberlo hecho mejor. ¿Una linda chica me ofrece su ayuda y todo lo que hago es burlarme de sus pecas y su nariz? ¿Es esa la manera en que consigues chicas Terry? Sutil, muy sutil Casanova. ¿Te das cuenta idiota?


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Querido Dios

Tengo que estar en la Iglesia en unos minutos, no sé si deba ir ahí y rezar para mostrarte mi gratitud o para lacerarme por ser tan estúpido… Déjame explicarte.

Debes saber que estuve buscando a la jovencita pecosa durante cuatro días después de nuestro encuentro en la Noche de Año Nuevo. No sé que fue eso, pero se las arregló para hacerme pensar en ella más que en lo que había sucedido con mi madre. Todavía me rio cuando recuerdo su cara mientras me reía de sus pecas. Ella era tan graciosa… inclusive me dijo que estaba celoso de ella porque yo no tenía ninguna peca. ¡Qué carácter! Puedes verlo: Ahora mismo sigo pensando en ella, pero tú me diste la oportunidad de hablarle y yo no dije una sola palabra. En realidad me diste dos veces la misma oportunidad y yo… ¡Arruiné ambas!

La primera vez fue cuando el barco llegó al puerto, finalmente la vi, ahí estaba, la reconocí desde lejos y estaba planeando hablarle, quizás preguntarle hacia dónde se dirigía y si había la posibilidad de que pudiera verla en Londres. Entonces descubrí dos jóvenes esperándola en el puerto. Le gritaban, la saludaban y ella se veía muy feliz de verlos… ¿Qué estaba esperando yo? ¿Qué ella no tuviera nadie esperándola? ¿Qué ella estuviera sola igual que yo? Cuando abandoné el barco no pude evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia su dirección para verla por última vez. ¡Y ella estaba mirándome también! Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un segundo solamente. Después me fui… me siento tan mal, yo era el único de ese viaje que no tenía a nadie para abrazar, ¡Nadie que estuviera feliz de verme!

La segunda oportunidad que tuve, fue en el hotel Savoy. Fui ahí para poder pensar sobre lo que debía hacer. No estaba en mis planes volver de América tan pronto… A decir verdad, no estaba planeando volver! Iba camino a mi cuarto cuando descubrí que la puerta del cuarto al lado del mío estaba abierta. No sé porqué pero sentí la necesidad de entrar. El cuarto estaba vacío, pero podía ver que la persona hospedada ahí se acababa de ir, sus pertenencias aún estaban ahí. Fui el escritorio y me senté en el sillón que parecía ser muy cómodo. Había una carta sobre el escritorio, la cual llamó mi atención, pensé en leerla pero no lo hice. En lugar de eso, encendí un cigarrillo… su humo me recordó la neblina de la noche en que la conocí y empecé a pensar en ella… una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era una joven presentándose a sí misma. Me dio mucha pena porque estaba en el cuarto de alguien más y no quería que me descubrieran. Cuando ella dijo su nombre descubrí que la carta que había encontrado era para ella. Me volteé para mirarla, para entregarle la carta y disculparme por estar en ese cuarto. ¡Para mi gran sorpresa, era ella! Era la jovencita pecosa, ahora sé cómo se llama: Candice White Andrew… es un nombre realmente hermoso. Sí me diste dos oportunidades de hablarle ese día y ¿Qué hice? Le entregué la carta diciendo que era para ella, y me fui… ¿Pero qué más podía haber hecho? Yo estaba invadiendo el cuarto de alguien más como un ladrón, y ellos me miraban sorprendidos. Quizás si ella hubiera estado sola podría haberle hablado, pero ella estaba acompañada por los dos jóvenes que vinieron a esperarla al puerto. ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¡Es muy raro, pero tengo que admitir que estoy sintiendo algo muy parecido a los celos! Vamos Terry, probablemente son hermanos… ¡Como si eso importara! Ahora que estoy en esta estúpida escuela, ¡No la volveré a ver!

¡En la torre! Se me hizo tarde para ir a la Iglesia y estoy segura que tendré que escuchar un sermón de la Hermana Gray, Y por supuesto tendré que actuar como si no me importara, ¡Todo con tal de salvar mi reputación! Después de todo, mi reputación es lo único que hace que me respeten.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Querido Dios

Caminaba hacia la Iglesia arrastrando mis pies. En realidad, no tenía ganas de ir. Lo siento si te ofendo, pero mi estado mental en ese momento era una especie de completo desastre… así que me disculpo por adelantado por lo que estoy a punto de hacer y también porque estoy seguro que no se lo dirás a nadie. Puedo confiar en ti.

Llegué frente a la Iglesia y podía escuchar al Obispo dando su sermón. Abrí la puerta ruidosamente y comencé a caminar haciendo ruido con mis zapatos a propósito. El obispo dejó de hablar y la reverenda madre me regañó por llegar tarde, entonces me dijo que me sentara de inmediato… Todos los estudiantes me estaban mirando. Eso era lo que quería… así que empecé a reírme fuertemente. La reverenda madre me preguntó que era tan gracioso. Le respondí que los estudiantes se veían muy puros pero que si pudiésemos escuchar lo que realmente estaban pensando, todos nos ruborizaríamos. La madre superiora se molestó a tal grado que casi no podía terminar sus oraciones al hablarme, ¡En realidad yo tenía que terminar sus oraciones por ella! Ella quería que me saliera, así que le dije que de cualquier forma yo no pensaba quedarme… me preguntó por qué. Le respondí que había ido únicamente para tomar una siesta, porque usualmente la Iglesia estaba fresca y tranquila. Tomé a un joven por la solapa y le mandé que me avisara cuando todos se hubieran ido. Tengo que admitir que fue demasiado, pero fue divertido. ¡Las monjas y el obispo estaban indignados! Quería reírme nuevamente. Empecé a caminar hacia afuera, cuando la Madre Superiora me llamó simplemente le respondí que estaría en su oficina, que ya lo sabía. Y caminé hacia afuera riendo… las mojas empezaron a pedirte que tuvieras misericordia de mí. Mientras caminaba mis ojos estaban cerrados, de repente algo me dijo que me detuviera, no tenía idea de por qué, pero me detuve en el lugar preciso. Abrí mis ojos y miré. Vi hacia dos grandes ojos esmeraldas sorprendidos clavados en mí… Sentí como si algo me invadiera, una sensación extraña… ¡Felicidad! ¡Estaba feliz de verla en la misma escuela que yo! ¡Pensé que no la volvería a ver! Gracias por esto Dios. Ella se veía tan pura y tan inocente. Estaba usando el uniforme blanco, en lugar del negro, como el resto de las chicas. Probablemente no sabía, o quizás alguien le jugó una mala broma… Ella no podría haberlo hecho a propósito, a menos que lo hiciera para sobresalir. Cualquiera que haya sido el motivo, funcionó porque pude distinguirla de inmediato y mi corazón brincó de alegría y estaba latiendo fuerte y rápido. Nos miramos uno al otro durante unos segundos… fue como si nos entendiéramos uno al otro, cuando la miré directo a los ojos, se veía asombrada de verme ahí y yo me sentí seguro pero no tengo idea por qué. Por supuesto que no podía demostrar eso, ni a ella ni a nadie. Tenía una sonrisa tonta en mis labios y ella desvió su cabeza, un poco abochornada, confundida, avergonzada… No estoy seguro… y cerró sus ojos. Entonces abandoné la Iglesia y caminé a los alrededores de la escuela; estaba sentado debajo de un árbol pensando en Candy. Acerca de cuán feliz estaba de verla, de ver que ella estaba en la misma escuela que yo… Esa chica me hace sentir bien, su cortesía durante nuestro primer encuentro me conmovió mucho. No sé cuánto tiempo tenía ahí pensando en ella. Escuché uno de mis compañeros llamándome, así que me levanté y caminé abandonado el árbol, ella estaba detrás del árbol y se levantó repentinamente cuando me vio. Estábamos uno frente al otro y entonces dijo mi nombre, ella dijo "Terry"… eso fue música para mis oídos, sonó tan dulce viniendo de ella… y entonces dije para mí mismo "Esta es tu oportunidad de hablarle…" pero fue como si repentinamente me congelara… simplemente nos miramos uno al otro, como idiotas. Me siento tan estúpido. Cuando finalmente reuní el coraje para decir algo mi compañero me llamó de nuevo diciendo que la Madre Superiora quería verme y que estaba muy enojada. Le dije que era una vieja idiota y me fui con él. Candy simplemente se quedó ahí mirándonos partir… Estaba listo para aceptar cualquier castigo que la Madre Superiora me pusiera porque en ese momento yo estaba en el cielo, después de ver a Candy, la chica con pecas en su nariz… Gracias Dios.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

Querido Dios

Estoy escribiendo esta página sobre la rama de un árbol, es Domingo y no asistí a la oración matutina, en lugar de eso tomé mi caballo para cabalgar… Lo sé: Soy un chico problema. ¡No voy a las oraciones en la Iglesia pero estoy escribiendo mi diario dirigido a ti! Pero sé que me entenderías, no podría ir ahí después de lo que hice la última vez. ¿Cómo podría entrar y orar reverentemente ahora que todo el mundo habla sobre mi "Interrupción en la misa". ¡Todos piensan que soy un rebelde! Eso es lo que quiero que piensen aunque quisiera saber que piensa ella de mí después de ese día.

Desde entonces solo la he visto una vez y no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Hace unos días me encontré con una viejecita en el patio de la escuela, me preguntó dónde estaba el dormitorio de las chicas. Ya era de noche, así que le informé que no estaba permitido que los familiares vieran a los estudiantes. Se puso fuera de sí, empezó a llorar y me dijo que quería ver a su nieta. Me sentí muy mal por ella, ni siquiera mi mamá se preocupa tanto por mí como esta viejecita se estaba preocupando por su nieta. Yo quería ayudarla, así que ideamos un plan. Rompí la ventana del corredor del dormitorio de las chicas para distraerlas, a ellas y a la Hermana Margaret; por supuesto que funcionó y la viejecita se escabulló hasta el cuarto de su nieta. Mientras yo hablaba con la Hermana Margaret todas las chicas se acercaron para averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo. Y ahí estaba ella también… me miraba con ojos sorprendidos, me pregunto qué fue lo que pensó de mí.

¡Hey! ¿Qué es eso? No puedo creer que ella venga hacia acá, con un chico tomándola de la mano. ¿Vienen para pasar un tiempo a solas o qué? Él debe de ser su novio… pero ella le está pidiendo que la suelte. Quizás no es su novio. Creo que debería quedarme aquí, sobre el árbol, sin decir nada para ver qué es lo que está sucediendo. Están discutiendo, ¡Oh! Al parecer se conocieron en América. ¿Quizás sea un ex novio? Oh Dios mío ¿Qué fue lo que ella le dijo?: "¡Sigues siendo el mismo cobarde de siempre y solo en Londres puede hacerse el valiente conmigo!" Es tan graciosa… ¡Hey! ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Ese estúpido chico trajo a sus amigos consigo? ¡Tres chicos asustando a una chica! Eso es algo que podría esperarse de ese cobarde… y ella todavía se mantiene valiente y no les tiene miedo. Oh Dios Mío la han hecho caer al césped, ¿Debería intervenir ahora o esperar a ver cómo reaccionará?

¿Qué es lo que este odioso chico quiere decir al mencionar que ella trabajó en un establo? ¿No es una chica rica? Oh, están jalando su hermoso cabello, y diciéndole que suplique pero ella no suplica. ¡Qué chica! ¿Cómo pueden querer estos chicos hacer llorar sus hermosos ojos verdes? Él le dijo que esta escuela no es para gente como ella y… ¿Qué estoy esperando para golpearlos?

Querido Dios,

Ahora estoy en mi cuarto, pensando en lo que sucedió hoy. No puedo creer que haya esperado tanto antes de intervenir. Después de que el chico le dijo que ella no era suficientemente buena para esta escuela, los golpeé con mi fuete para hacerlos alejarse de ella. Y entonces les hablé: "Espero no haberlos molestado" Candy me miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes muy abiertos. ¡Estaba sorprendida de verme ahí! Entonces pronunció mi nombre… "Terry…" Había tanta dulzura y gratitud en su voz que me dieron muchas ganas de besarla y consolarla. Por supuesto que no lo hice. Primero tenía que pelear con esos cobardes. Me volteé hacia el chico que la molestaba y le dije: "Pregunté si molesto". Entonces salté desde la rama del árbol con mi fuete en mano. Sé que este movimiento fue un poquito intimidante. Ellos me miraban incapaces de emitir una sola palabra. Entonces le pregunté "¿Cómo te sientes?" Pero el cobarde no me respondió. Así que le dije: "Ya veo, soy el hijo del más alto noble inglés" lo miré con furia "¿Y ustedes son ricos eh?" Entonces lo golpeé de tal forma que cayó al césped. Candy contemplaba la escena. Y decidí enseñarles a esos americanos los modales de la aristocracia inglesa por medio de los golpes. Me giré hacia Candy, quien estaba mirándome. Entonces les ordené a los chicos que se fueran, corrieron como pollos asustados. Candy continuaba mirándome pero yo no quería decirle nada. En realidad quería decirle muchas cosas pero creo que me asusté. ¡Sí, Terrence Grandchester estaba asustado de hablar con una chica! Pero entonces me habló. Me pidió que esperara. Me giré y le pregunté qué es lo que quería. Ella estaba tratando de agradecerme y me miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de emoción. Tuve que contenerme para no tomarla en mis brazos. Y le dije que no lo hice por ayudarla; pero no pude decírselo, mirándola, así que cerré los ojos. Estaba visiblemente sorprendida. Entonces cabizbajo le dije que esos chicos no me gustaban y que eso era todo. Por supuesto que eso no era todo pero no soy bueno mostrando mis sentimientos, como ya lo sabes. Miré su rostro, me miraba sin saber qué decir. Trataba de agradecerme pero lo que yo decía no tenía sentido.

Entonces quise burlarme de ella, hacerla reír y mostrarle mi aprecio. Bueno, como ésta es la única manera que conozco. Y le pregunté si me miraba de ese modo porque quería declararme su amor, en realidad era yo el que trataba de confesarle mi amor por ella. Y la llamé "Pequeña Pecosa" justo como lo hice en el barco durante nuestro primer encuentro. Sé que mis palabras la asustaron. ¡Y le dije que conocía un lugar ideal para declararse y la invité a venir! Lo sé, soy un tonto… por supuesto que se exaltó, y rechazó la invitación. Le respondí que eso me alegraba, que no me gustaban las pequeñas y mucho menos si eran pecosas como ella. Todavía no puedo creer que le haya dicho eso. Mientras me marchaba ella me estaba gritando que a ella le gustan sus pecas y que su nombre es Candice White Andrew… No, ella es "My Señorita Pecas" no importa cómo diga que se llame.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

Querido Dios

No mucho tiempo después de haber salvado a Candy de esos chicos estaba en mi recámara, era por la tarde. ¡Miraba por mi balcón y divisé una cuerda que era lanzada para sujetarse de la rama de un árbol y una chica que se deslizaba en ella como Tarzán! ¡Era ella, se dirigía hacia los dormitorios de los chicos! Los dos jóvenes que fueron a recibirla al puerto: Su recámara está al lado de la mía. Un día, el elegante, entró por error a mi cuarto. ¡No sé que me sucedió, pero me enojé, me enojé mucho y lo golpeé y le grité! Quizás fue porque probablemente estaba celoso porque estaba con Candy en el puerto y en el hotel… ¡Y ahora ella va a su cuarto! ¿Por qué? Escuché que son primos, pero aquélla mañana ese cobarde decía que ella trabajaba en los establos… Escuché rumores de que es adoptada, eso significa que ellos no son primos de sangre… así que puede haber algo entre ellos… ¿Por qué permito que mi imaginación vuele? Estaba vigilando y la vi descender escalando desde el balcón y después caminar hacia su cuarto. Me sentí aliviado de que no estuviera mucho tiempo en el cuarto de sus primos.

Entonces llegó el quinto Domingo, el día en que se les permite a todos los estudiantes salir con sus familias. Debido a que yo no salgo ni con mi papá ni con mi madrastra, estaba fumando en una pequeña colina en los jardines de la escuela. Estaba acostado en el pasto, sintiéndome relajado cuando escuché a alguien hablando. Era ella, estaba sorprendida de verme fumar y entonces me dijo que era malo para mi salud. Ella estaba ahí, cerca de mí y por supuesto, en lugar de ser amable con ella, empecé a actuar nuevamente como un estúpido. Me comporté como un tonto preguntándole por qué no podía estar en paz… soplé una nube de humo a su rostro. Ella empezó a toser diciéndome que debería estar avergonzado de mí mismo por esconderme para fumar… le ofrecí un cigarrillo y por supuesto lo rechazó diciendo que no lo necesitaba; le dije que no pusiera esa cara, que no le favorecía especialmente con sus pecas. Le dije que cuando se molesta sus pecas se ven más y la llamé "Señorita pecas". Entonces me repitió que su nombre no era Pecosa y que yo era un grosero, un insolente y toda clase de adjetivos… ¡No puedo creer que haya sido tan rudo! Le pregunté cómo debería llamarla para complacerla, si debía llamarla "Señorita Tarzán" … me preguntó por qué… y le dije que había visto una soga blanca la noche anterior lanzada y sujetada de una rama y que había una mona vestida de blanco deslizándose en la soga y aterrizando en el balcón del cuarto de los chicos. Ella tenía el aspecto de estar meditando. Yo descubrí su secreto… por un segundo la vi preocupada. Entonces le pegunté cómo sería mejor llamarla, Señorita Pecas o Señorita Tarzán, probablemente debería llamarla Chita la mona. Ella me prohibió llamarla de esa manera. Le contesté que su deseo sería concedido y la llamé "Mona Pecas"… le dije que no se enojara más, que no se veía bonita, que sus pecas se hacían más visibles. Entonces le pregunté qué estaba haciendo ahí ya que era quinto Domingo. Ella me preguntó lo mismo. Le dije que no me gustaba la compañía de las personas, que me gustaba estar solo; ella dijo que esa no era una razón. Me dijo que ese lugar era su colina y que me prohibía fumar o contaminar el aire que sus árboles respiraban. Entonces se fue. Me lo reproché… ¡Todavía no puedo creer que haya perdido otra oportunidad para hablar con ella! ¡Estábamos solos en la escuela, era la oportunidad perfecta! Pero por supuesto, como siempre, actué como un grosero… como si una parte de mí quisiera alejarla.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Querido Dios,

El quinto Domingo está a punto de terminarse. Después de comenzar el día muy mal completamente solo en esta enorme escuela, me encontré con "Ella" en la colina. Empezaba a sentirme bien después de verla y decidí salir, para divertirme un poco y también para… ¡Gastar el dinero de mi padre en la forma más estúpida posible!

Fui a Epson a mirar las carreras de caballos y gastar algo de dinero apostando. No puedes imaginarte mi sorpresa (¡Está bien, probablemente puedes!) cuando la vi. Mi Pecosa está realmente llena de sorpresas. ¡Fue a las carreras de caballos! Confundió "Royal King" con el caballo americano "Pony Flash". Ahí estaba ella, mirando los caballos con un hombre a su lado. No sé quién era pero no creo que fuera su padre porque ella lo llamaba Señor… Señor… no sé qué. No lo recuerdo porque no me lo presentó. No pude evitar tocar su hombro por detrás cuando la vi, quería mirar su cara para asegurarme de que era ella. ¡Como si sus graciosas coletas pudieran dar lugar a dudas! Lo sé… hoy estoy tan feliz que ni siquiera puedo escribir con seriedad…

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Oh sí. Toqué su hombro, ella se volteó y dijo mi nombre… "Terry"… La forma en que lo dice siempre derrite mi corazón. Entonces le dije que estaba intercambiando los caballos que ese era "Royal King". Y entonces le preguntó al hombre que estaba con ella si yo decía la verdad. Ese Señor… quizás encuentre un mote para él porque no recuerdo su nombre, vamos a llamarlo Señor Bigote porque tenía un enorme bigote en su cara. Bueno, él le señaló su Pony Flash, que era un caballo blanco con patas cortas y de aspecto gracioso. Entonces se puso muy triste y abochornada cuando lo vio. Yo quería animarla y comencé a reír. ¿Y adivina que dije? "Es exactamente igual a ti. Tiene pecas en todo el cuerpo" Lo sé, soy odioso… Y ella ni siquiera reclamó, dijo que no importaba porque iba a correr más rápido que los otros. Yo quería divertirme y le propuse una apuesta. Si su caballo terminaba entre los tres mejores (eso era imposible) yo dejaría de llamarla "Pecosa" (¡Esto también era imposible!) pero si perdía ella sería mi esclava. Le dije que tendría que encender mi cigarrillo si yo quería fumar y hacerme té si yo tenía sed… había una cosa más que quería decir pero tuve que refrenarme de decirlo… que yo quería que me abrazara cuando necesitara consuelo. Ella me da esperanza y consuelo sin siquiera saberlo…

La carrera comenzó y Pony Flash estaba en el último lugar. Ella empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas que "La amiga de Tom" dependía de él. "La amiga de Tom" Escuché bien, ella se llamó a sí misma "La amiga de Tom". ¿Quién es ese Tom? ¿Otro chico de América? ¿Cuántos novios tiene allá? Primero ese cobarde que la atacó en la escuela y ahora este chico "Tom". Si este Tom cría caballos ¿Quizás ella trabajó con él en los establos como dijo el cobarde? ¿Qué está haciendo en esta escuela si no es una chica rica? Ya me salí del punto otra vez, lo siento… Bueno ¡Pony Flash llegó cuarto! Yo ni siquiera esperaba que terminara la carrera… pero creo que es un caballo realmente fuerte, apuesto que mejorará en las siguientes carreras una vez que se haya acostumbrado. Al final de la carrera, ella se acercó para preguntarme qué debía hacer primero como mi esclava ¡Si debía empezar por limpiar mis botas! ¡Se veía tan dulce que podría haberla besado ahí mismo! Y le dije que desde donde yo estaba lo había visto entrar tercero… Ella quiso objetar lo que yo había dicho pero no la dejé hablar y me fui diciéndole que diríamos que fue un empate… Ya la extraño… Quizás, después de todo debí permitirle ser mi esclava.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Querido Dios,

Un día estaba descansando en el pasto mientras fumaba, yo creía que estaba solo y entonces escuché una voz diciendo: "¡¿Qué estás haciendo ahí, Terrence Grandchester?!". ¡Era la Madre Superiora quien me había descubierto fumando dentro de los límites de la escuela! ¡Iba a tener que discutir con ella otra vez! Me giré de inmediato y a quien vi no era la Madre Superiora, ¡Era Candy! Me sorprendí de ver que era ella, imitó perfectamente la voz de la Madre Superiora. ¡Ella es una bromista también! Yo estaba feliz de verla. Tenía sus manos en su cadera con una mueca en su cara. Se ve muy hermosa cuando se enoja, se ve hermosa cuando sonríe… pero creo que ya te lo he dicho antes… es solo que no puedo controlarme. Le dije que por un segundo había creído que realmente era la Madre Superiora y le ofrecí un soplo de mi cigarrillo. Rechazó mi ofrecimiento y dijo que le hiciera el favor de dejar de fumar en su Colina de Pony; mientras decía eso tomó mi cigarrillo y lo arrojó al césped para destrozarlo con su bota. .. Estaba empezando a sentirse cómoda conmigo, me cuida lo suficiente para preocuparse por mi salud. Ese pensamiento me hace sentir feliz. Entonces extrajo algo de la bolsa de su uniforme y me lo entregó, diciendo que era para mí. ¡Ella me dio un regalo! Nunca me sentí tan feliz en mi vida. Pero por supuesto, debía ser yo mismo: "¿Una armónica?" – Pregunté -, ella dijo que era su instrumento favorito. "Así que tu favorito. ¿Qué quieres, que te dé un beso indirectamente?" -, durante un momento se molestó y me mandó callar y entonces le respondí que no se enojara, que era una broma y que tocaría la armónica si ella quería. Entonces se tranquilizó, dijo que a veces digo y hago cosas imposibles. Yo empecé a tocar la armónica y ella se sentó a mi lado escuchándome. Ese fue un momento muy bonito. Yo estaba tan feliz. Me dio un regalo y no discutimos, tuvimos una conversación normal y se siente bien. Esta chica es para mí. La campana sonó; se levantó diciendo que debía ir a clases y se despidió diciendo que yo también debía ir "¿Entiendes?" –Remarcó -, luego agregó que debía recordar: "En vez de fumar toca la armónica. Adiós"; y corrió hacia la escuela. ¡La vi alejarse y no pude menos que pensar que ella simplemente es muy atrevida! Arrebató el cigarro de mi mano, me dio una armónica en su lugar. Debería tocar la armónica, la armónica que ha tocado sus labios… la broma que hice, yo era el que quería conocer el sabor de sus labios, ya que ella no la usaría otra vez porque me la regaló… ¡Algunas veces puedo ser un tonto! Esa chica me hace perder la cabeza, estoy empezando a pensar cosas sin sentido.

Querido Dios

Una tarde estaba aburrido y brinqué la barda para ir a un bar en el centro con el fin de beber. Me emborraché… Sé que es malo beber, pero me ayuda a olvidar y disminuye el dolor dentro de mí. Lo irónico es que la resaca al siguiente día es asesina… ¿Por qué me gusta hacerme sufrir de esa manera? Caminaba borracho por la acera, al parecer algunos malhechores me vieron mientras estaba dentro del bar y notaron que yo era un chico rico con muy buen gusto y, ya que me vieron borracho, pensaron que podrían asaltarme y llevarse mi dinero... con lo único que no contaban fue que yo los resistiría, yo no les permitiría que se llevaran mi dinero. Así que empecé a pelear con ellos, tratando de detenerlos de tomar mi dinero. Uno de los asaltantes me hirió en la pierna con una navaja. El dolor era tal que me caí, pensé que me desmayaría tan pronto uno de los tipos me atacara nuevamente, tomando ventaja de mi súbita debilidad. Entonces llegó un hombre, salió de la oscuridad y me los quitó de encima. ¡Era mi ángel guardián! Porque, tu sabes lo que habría sucedido si él no hubiese llegado, me habrían golpeado aún más y me habrían asesinado de tal forma que no los identificara si la policía se involucraba. El hombre era alto, de pelo rubio y largo y con lentes oscuros, ¡A mitad de la noche! Probablemente él sentía todavía el sol… Ok, eso fue desagradable. El salvó mi vida y yo estoy pensando en la razón por la que usa lentes oscuros a mitad de la noche. Me trajo de vuelta al colegio y brincó la barda conmigo para ayudarme a llegar a mi dormitorio, por la ventana. Caminé hasta mi cuarto a pesar del dolor de mi pierna hiriéndome con cada paso que daba. Finalmente entré a mi recámara y caí en el piso, entonces escuché una voz… preguntando quién estaba ahí. ¡No podía creer lo que escuchaba, era su voz! ¿Qué diablos (lo siento) estaba ella haciendo en mi cuarto? La miré levantarse de su cama, ponerse una bata y correr hacia mí. "Terry" –dijo-, escuchar su voz mientras sentía semejante dolor fue como si sus palabras colocaran un delicioso bálsamo sobre mi herida. ¡Entonces descubrí que estaba en el cuarto equivocado! ¡La cama estaba en el lado equivocado! ¡Estaba en el dormitorio de las chicas! ¡Oh Dios mío y tenía que entrar justo en el cuarto del objeto de mi afecto! ¡Ella tiene el mismo número de cuarto que yo! Estaba feliz, estaba enojado, porque me vio en un estado tan lamentable, borracho, herido… me maldije a mi mismo miles de veces. ¿Por qué siempre estaba mostrando mis debilidades antes esta chica? ¿La primera vez que la vi yo estaba llorando, y ahora, me ve devastado? Pero ella nunca ha dicho nada acerca de haberme visto llorar, no quiere herirme, es una chica muy linda y esa idea solo logra que me derrita aún más por ella. Le dije que había cometido un error, que él había abierto la ventana equivocada por mí. Ella encendió la luz y vio que estaba herido, me preguntó si había estado tomando así que soplé sobre su rostro, entonces me alejó molesta. ¿Qué carambas estaba haciendo? Estaba tomado y herido y aún así sentía la necesidad de abrumarla. Entonces fue a traer una pequeña toalla y limpió mis heridas. Platicamos y le expliqué lo que había sucedido. La forma en que me miraba era como si se preguntara por qué yo era tan mediocre como para salir y emborracharme en medio de la noche y entonces ser atacado… ella vendaba mi pierna un poco fuerte y le pedí que fuera más amable, me contestó que estaba haciendo lo que podía, que yo estaba herido; le pregunté si acaso se estaba vengando y la llamé "Pequeña Pecosa". Delicadamente me dijo que no era "Pequeña Pecosa" sino "Tarzán Pecosa", que no lo olvidara pues yo mismo la había bautizado. Es tan dulce. Entonces le agradecí por hacérmelo recordar. Se sorprendió y se sonrojó. No tienes idea de que hermosa estaba. Mi dolor seguía allí. Le pedí que me permitiera descansar para irme después. Fue al baño y regresó usando un abrigo rojo diciéndome que no tenía lo que necesitaba y que… ¿Saldría a conseguirlo? Le dije que no podría, que la descubrirían, yo no necesitaba nada, pero ella no me escuchaba. Puso algunos cojines debajo de mí y me cubrió con una cobija mientras me decía que no debía perder tanta sangre y que por suerte ella no era del tipo de dama que se desmaya. Mencioné su nombre en medio del dolor y me pidió que la esperara, que no me moviera y que me portara bien. Saltó por el balcón y se fue. Dormí por un rato y cuando desperté ella no estaba allí. Me sentía un poco mejor, así que me levanté para averiguar si podría caminar y comprobé el buen trabajo que había hecho Candy al vendar mi pierna. Fue una buena enfermera. Pero no podía esperarla, podría meterla en problemas, así que salté por el balcón y fui a mi cuarto a pesar del dolor. Cuando estuve allí, solo me dejé caer sobre mi cama con mis ropas puestas, no tuve fuerza para desvestirme.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

Querido Dios,

No quería que los estudiantes me vieran débil después de la noche de la pelea, y permanecí en mi cuarto hasta sentirme mejor. Sin embargo, hubo rumores en la escuela de que yo estaba seriamente herido. Cuando estuve listo para abandonar mi cuarto fui a la colina ¡La misma que Candy reclama como propia! Quería tocar la armónica, también tenía la esperanza de verla. Quería agradecerle y pensé que ella estaría por ahí. ¡Y tenía razón! La vi acostada en el pasto pensando cualquier cosa, probablemente pensaba en mí, ¿Quién sabe? Estaba contemplándola incapaz de emitir palabra alguna… el sol se estaba poniendo y ella estaba recostada ahí, soñando despierta; fue la visión más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás… y todo lo que pude hacer fue quedarme ahí paralizado… Tenía que decirle algo y expresé lo primero que realmente sentí pero por supuesto con un tono sarcástico: "Es agradable ver a una chica descansando en el césped". Ella se sorprendió y pronunció mi nombre: "¡Terry!" Dijo que le alegraba verme recuperado tan rápido… ¿Ya dije que ella es muy dulce? ¡Y estaba preocupada por mí! Ni mi padre ni mi madre se preocupan por mí ¡Ni siquiera saben lo que hago! ¡Pude haber muerto aquélla noche y a ellos no les habría importado! El pensar en todo ello me hizo decirle que no debería preocuparse por mí y la llamé "Tarzán pecoso". ¡Se molestó y entonces me dijo que era un cabeza dura! Y tenía razón… dijo que su nombre es "Candy", sí, apuesto a que ella es tan dulce como una golosina, me pregunto cuál será su sabor… Lo siento Dios, no quise decirlo…

Me recordó que fue a conseguirme remedios aquélla noche y le respondí que ella había violado el reglamento al salir sin permiso. Se molestó aún más y me recordó que lo había hecho para ayudarme porque yo estaba herido. En toda mi vida, nadie jamás se había preocupado por mí… Así que la malinterpreté. Creí que ella quería yo le agradeciera y no pude controlar mi furia… Cuando le exigí que no me impusiera el agradecimiento, se molestó aún más… nunca la había visto tan enojada. ¡Me respondió que ella no intentaba hacerlo, que no lo haría aunque yo se lo ofreciera! Y se fue diciéndome "Adiós"… Lo lamenté tanto.

Ella es la única que ha hecho algo bueno por mí… solo por mí, sin pedir nada a cambio.

Entonces Dios, me diste la oportunidad de dejar de pensar en ella… fui al zoológico para agradecer al hombre que salvó mi vida aquélla noche. Albert. Trabaja ahí. Estábamos charlando cuando escuchamos la voz de una chica llamándolo "Albert". Ella entró y dijo "Hola Albert". Pensé que mi imaginación me estaba jugando una broma al escuchar su voz. ¡Me giré y la vi y ella me vio también! Entonces dijo "Terry" y respondí "Candy", ¡No pudimos ocultar el gusto que sentimos cuando nos encontramos y al mismo tiempo giramos nuestros rostros abochornados por demostrar nuestra felicidad! Yo estaba feliz de verla.

Estoy seguro de que ella estaba feliz también… Albert comprendió que nos conocíamos uno al otro. Cuando ella le explicó que estudiábamos en el mismo colegio, él empezó a reír. Le encantó la idea de vernos; "los dos rebeldes del colegio San Pablo" en su choza… Tiene razón… probablemente somos rebeldes y eso es lo que nos une.

Albert le dijo que ella seguía siendo la misma y que yo bebo a media noche y me peleo. Así que yo le dije a Candy que si no hubiese sido por Albert me habrían herido de gravedad, solo que aquélla noche se había equivocado y me había llevado al dormitorio de mujeres. Albert se abochornó ligeramente al escuchar eso. Candy lo miraba con admiración en sus ojos, le dijo que debía ser muy fuerte si había podido ayudarme y él respondió que él tenía más experiencia… creo que él también es un rebelde. Cuando se lo dije, exclamó que todavía lo era y que quizás lo sería siempre… ¡Yo también! Reímos con todo nuestros corazones… el sol entraba por la ventana y yo estaba feliz… encontré un amigo en Albert.

Hace pocos días no tenía nadie en quien confiar, nadie para amar, pero ahora tengo un buen amigo como Albert ¡Y un cariño como Candy! Puedo sentir que Albert y yo seremos los mejores amigos por siempre… y Candy y yo… veamos qué pasará con ella. Oh Dios, tenías solo buenas sorpresas para mí después de la noche de Año Nuevo… Y no puedo esperar para descubrir qué más tienes. ¡Soy tan feliz!...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12**_

Querido Dios,

Estoy pensando en mi vida y nuevamente me siento deprimido. Acabo de recibir una carta de mi madre, me escribió disculpándose y me envió una fotografía, una fotografía autografiada como si yo fuera una de sus admiradores o algo así. ¡Una foto autografiada! Todo lo que quería de ella era que me apoyara, que me sintiera. ¿Era eso mucho que pedir Dios? Ella ni siquiera pudo hacer eso por mí más de un minuto, ¿Y ahora me envía fotografías autografiadas? ¡Soy su hijo, no un admirador! ¡La quiero en carne y hueso, no en una fotografía de frívolo papel! ¿Cómo puede tratarme como un admirador? Tomé la fotografía, la miré otra vez, ella estaba hermosa y me rechazó y… ¿Piensa que una fotografía autografiada de ella va a reparar la forma en que me trató? Como si eso fuera a marcar una diferencia en la forma en que me siento… tomé una pluma y rayé la fotografía, la que autografió para mí… su más grande admirador… lo siento: Su único hijo. Necesito un poco de aire, es noche, hora del "toque de queda", pero necesito un paseo para aclarar mi mente un poco.

Estaba enojado, muy molesto. Caminé un poco por los alrededores durante un tiempo y después volví a mi cuarto. Había alguien ahí, me acerqué, y era Candy. Le pregunté qué era lo que estaba haciendo en mi cuarto, se sorprendió y no pudo responderme. Volví a preguntarle; estaba paralizada por mi tono de voz ya que yo estaba realmente enojado. Finalmente murmuró, caminando de espaldas, que lo sentía; entonces algo cayó de sus manos. Lo levanté, era la fotografía de mi madre. Miré a Candy fríamente y rompí la fotografía en pedazos. Me miraba sorprendida. Ahora conoce mi secreto, un secreto que yo hubiera deseado olvidar… Dijo que lo sentía, que se había equivocado de cuarto, probablemente yendo a visitar nuevamente a sus primos. La sostuve de los hombros y le dije que no le dijera una palabra a nadie, que si hablaba estaba perdida… nos miramos y entonces me giré para alejarme de ella. "Terry" dijo… pronunció mi nombre, me calmé un poco, entonces le exigí que se fuera de mi cuarto, en voz, alta. "Terry", me llamó nuevamente, dijo que lo sentía, que nunca diría una palabra; me lo prometió. Le grité diciéndole nuevamente que se fuera. Y se fue. Entonces empecé a meditar; ¿Por qué no destruí la fotografía de mi madre tan pronto como le recibí? Le manché la cara, la insulté. De cualquier forma ella estaba muerta para mí. ¿Y por qué fui tan malo con Candy? No tengo derecho a amenazarla. Me odio a mí mismo. ¡No pude romper esa foto! No fue su culpa. Estaba enojado conmigo, no con ella. Después de todo no debí haber expuesto la foto… ¡Realmente necesito reparar mi forma de pensar con respecto a esa fotografía! Fui a verla en secreto durante el invierno, ¿Qué esperaba de ella? Todo. Y rompió mi corazón. Todo lo que quería era verla, abrazarla y poco faltó para que me arrojara; me abrazó por diez segundos… y me envió de regreso, en la nieve. A mi espalda vi a Candy por primera vez. Nuestros caminos se han cruzado desde entonces… estoy luchando contra mí mismo… su amabilidad da esperanza a mi vida, gracias a ella casi olvido todo, pero… no obstante… mi madrastra es tan odiosa, mi padre tan indiferente…esto es tan frustrante. ¡Al diablo con todos! Tiré al piso todo lo que estaba sobre mi mesa y abandoné mi cuarto para ir a cabalgar en mi querida Teodora, mi yegua. Eso debería aclarar mi mente mejor esta vez. Mientras galopaba escuché a alguien gritando, regresé con mi caballo y encontré a Candy tirada en el césped en su bata de dormir. Mi corazón brincó y al siguiente instante estaba inclinado en el pasto para levantarla. Estaba inconsciente. La llamé, no me contestaría, pero dijo algo, un nombre: "Anthony"… mi corazón se sintió herido ahí mismo. ¿Quién diablos es Anthony? La llevé a la enfermería y busqué a la hermana Margaret quien me mostró una cama donde debería dejarla mientras ella iba a buscar a la Madre Superiora. Candy mencionó ese nombre otra vez, de hecho, era la tercera vez… sí ¡Yo llevaba la cuenta! ¿Puedes reprochármelo? Durante la carrera de caballos ella dijo "Tom"… ¿Ahora es "Anthony"? Miré su rostro en lágrimas por ese "Anthony"… ella estaba llorando por él… no lo soporté más: Estar ahí y escucharla decir el nombre de otro chico; así que me fui. Pero no pude volver a mi cuarto, tenía que asegurarme que ella estaba bien, así que me escondí entre las ramas de los árboles hasta que las monjas la mejoraran y ella volviera a su cuarto; no llevó mucho tiempo. ¡Yo sabía que mi señorita Tarzán era una chica fuerte! Me moví y ella se detuvo como si me hubiese escuchado, pero continuó su camino. Ella debió haber estado fuera de sí por no sé qué cosa, de otro modo, no se habría desmayado. Toqué las lágrimas que derramaba con mis dedos, cuando mencionó nuevamente su nombre. Anthony, ¿Quién es él para ella, ese Anthony? Estoy celoso y mi corazón se quema, mi amor por ella está quemando mi corazón.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capítulo 13_**

Querido Dios,

Hoy ha sido un día divertido. Justo como me gustan, tuve la oportunidad de poner en sus lugar a unos chicos cobardes, de escuchar a mi cariño agradeciéndome y burlarme de una niña rica malcriada...

Empezó con la pelea… caminaba en la arboleda solo para aclarar mi mente, tú sabes que pasé una mala noche, no pude dormir después de ver a Candy llorar… derramando lágrimas por "Anthony"… Me pregunto quién es el… Ahora olvidémonos de él, podría ser su hermano o un primo, la próxima vez que la vea le preguntaré quién es. Mientras tanto, quiero decirte lo que pasó hoy. Como te platicaba antes, estaba caminado en la arboleda para estar solo y pensar cuando vi a Neal… el chico que atacó a Candy la última vez con sus dos amigos. Sé su nombre desde esa pelea. Quería conocer a mi enemigo, sí, quienquiera que ataque a mi Tarzán pecoso será mi enemigo de ahora en adelante… Especialmente después de haberla visto tan frágil anoche, no permitiré que nadie la lastime, esto Dios, ¡Te lo juro! Ese cobarde de Neal era seguido por sus amigos mientras hablaban de un secreto que Candy tenía. Yo no quería permitirles que la tocaran otra vez después de aquél día… Tenía que intervenir. Todos ellos se detuvieron mirando para todos lados cuando me escucharon llamar a Neal por su nombre. Les pregunté a esos debiluchos si querían conocer el secreto de una chica. ¿Puedes creer que ese estúpido Neal se atrevió a decirme que era algo que no tenía nada que ver conmigo y que debía dejarlos en paz? ¿Cómo de que no tiene nada que ver conmigo? ¡Estaban siguiendo a mi Candy! Le dije que me quitara si podía… Por supuesto que él no podía atacarme solo así que mandó a sus amigos. Me parece que no les enseñé la lección bien la última vez porque parecía que querían más… Me llevó, no lo sé, quizás dos minutos ¡Deshacerme de todos ellos! Les dije que se levantaran para pelear pero creo que no me entendieron bien, porque cuando se levantaron del césped, empezaron a correr en lugar de quedarse a pelear… Neal me dijo que siempre recordaría esto… eso espero porque no es gracioso tener que deshacerme de ellos todo el tiempo.

Después de ese ejercicio matutino con tales debiluchos, fui a montar a caballo y luego descansé sobre la rama de un árbol, estaba tratando de esconderme de Candy porque después de anoche, no me sentía listo para volver a verla… temiendo que podría herirla si le preguntaba acerca de "Anthony"… ¿Quién es él? ¿Dime Dios, quién es él?... No me di cuenta que Candy me estaba buscando… se paró debajo del árbol en que estaba descansando y tomó mi chaqueta de montar para luego regresarla a la rama en que estaba colgada, de pronto empezó a gritar "¡Atención, gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón!" Debiste haberla oído, bueno, creo que lo hiciste… fue tan gracioso… no entiendo porqué estaba gritando de esa manera pero me sentí feliz de que me agradeciera desde el fondo de su corazón… así que sabe que fui yo quien la llevó a la enfermería. Fue tan dulce… "desde el fondo de mi corazón"… ¿Tengo un lugar en su corazón? Cuando pienso en todos esos chicos que ella menciona dudo acerca de eso. Entonces se fue… entendí su forma de comportarse cuando vi que una chica la seguía. ¿Qué les pasa a todos los estudiantes de este colegio? ¿Por qué todos la siguen? La chica malcriada se cayó en el hoyo que fue preparado para Candy por los cobardes de esta mañana. Pero fue esa chica la que cayó en él. Entonces empezó a gritar para pedir ayuda. No podía dejarla ahí así que brinqué desde la rama en que estaba. Le dije que se cayó porque estaba fanfarroneando. Y me ordenó que la sacara de ahí ¡No podía creerlo! Aún así me comporté como un caballero y le extendí mi mano pero ella me dijo que… ¡Se ensuciaría las manos si la tocaba un delincuente como yo! ¿Puedes creerlo? La dejé ahí diciéndole que podía quedarse ahí toda la noche, que nadie pasaría por ese lugar, cuando escuchó eso, que la dejaría ahí, me pidió que regresara. La tomé de su mano y la saqué de ahí, es realmente pesada… Quise reírme de ella, y como ella no quería tomar mi mano decidí besar la de ella… fue tan gracioso… Ella dijo estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo al tratar de zafarse de mí. Tuve que abrazarla… ¿Sabes lo que hizo en lugar de darme las gracias? ¡Me acusó de haber cavado ese hoyo! Le dije que fue Neal quien lo hizo, y ella lo protegió diciendo que ¡Neal no es como yo! Gracias Dios, la última cosa que yo quisiera ser es ser "como Neal". Ella se fue mientras yo me carcajeaba, fue tan gracioso lo que dijo…

¡Gracias Dios por este día tan entretenido y lleno de sorpresas! Te las arreglaste para hacerme olvidar la noche y las lágrimas de Candy… por Anthony… pero ¿Quién es él?


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14**_

Querido Dios

Era un hermoso día de Mayo, así que decidí escabullirme de la escuela para visitar el zoológico y ver a mi amigo Albert. Todos estaban ocupados con las preparaciones del festival de Mayo. No notarían mi ausencia. Albert estaba muy feliz de verme y fue muy amable. Era bueno tener un amigo con quien platicar. Pero ya que él también conoce a Candy, no puedo confiar en él. Desearía poder… pero, de todas formas, estaba teniendo una buena conversación y riendo, cuando ella apareció. Se sorprendió de verme ahí, tenía una tortuga en sus manos. Entonces dije "Nombra al diablo…" por lo que supo que estábamos hablando de ella. Platicábamos sobre sus sobrenombres pero eso no le agradó. Albert le preguntó qué era lo que tenía en las manos, dijo que era una amiga llamada Judy, que la traía para pedirle que cuidara de ella. Albert estuvo de acuerdo, tomó la tortuga en sus manos y dijo que debía irse para empezar su turno. Entonces se marchó y Candy se acercó para sentarse cerca de mí. Se veía un poco cohibida, se sonrojó y se veía adorable. Estaba feliz de estar con ella, esta era mi oportunidad de hablarle. Así que le pregunté si quería dar un paseo conmigo. Ella aceptó. Por lo que paseamos por el zoológico. Yo estaba flotando en el aire, así que nuevamente tenía que hacer algo estúpido como siempre. La llamé para que viniera a ver algo que se parecía a ella, vino corriendo y le mostré los monos. Se enojó, me sacó la lengua y le dije que la llamaría Chita… se enojó todavía más así que corrí para apartarme de ella mientras ella me perseguía. Compré algunos dulces y cuando regresé la encontré mirando para todos lados con la intención de encontrarme. Compartí con ella algunos dulces. Me dijo que pensó que había corrido porque le tenía miedo. Le respondí que yo no tenía miedo de ella. Nos divertimos jugando con los dulces y algunas ardillas. Quise tomarla por la cintura, me miró, entonces me sonrojé y quité mi mano. ¡Qué pena! ¿Por qué me arrepiento? ¡Quería abrazarla! ¡Grandioso Terry, eso estuvo grandioso! Entonces cambié la conversación y le pregunté qué era lo que estaba haciendo en el zoológico. Dijo que se había escapado del cuarto de meditación por haber defendido a su amiga que tenía una tortuga y que llamó a la madre superiora "Vieja Cabeza Dura" y fue castigada de tal forma que no podrá participar en el festival de Mayo. Me reí a carcajadas. Ella estaba un poco molesta pero me pareció gracioso, le dije que ni siquiera yo me había atrevido a tanto. ¡Esta chica no le teme a nada! ¿Responderle a la Madre Superiora? Además de mí, no sé de nadie más en toda la escuela que se atreva a hacerlo. Simplemente la amo más, ¡Nunca deja de sorprenderme! Dijo que se le había prohibido participar en el Festival de Mayo. Comentó que había escuchado que era divertido y le respondí sí, que lo era. Me dijo que se perdería toda la diversión y que inclusive había invitado a Albert. Le preguntó cuál era su relación con Albert, me dijo que se conocieron en América, que él le salvó la vida, dijo otras cosas, pero todo lo que escuché fue que él aparece siempre que lo necesita. Que es muy bueno. Entonces recordé sus delirios. Así que lancé la pregunta que estaba quemando mis labios desde aquélla noche en que la tuve en mis brazos cuando se desmayó; ¿Quién es Anthony? Me respondió que la primera vez que me vio en el barco me confundió con él. Dijo que era un genio cultivando rosas y que era muy generoso. Entonces empecé a arder en celos, así que respondí que era una suerte que yo no me pareciera a él, porque un hombre que cultiva rosas debía ser flaco y débil. Ella se indignó y dijo que Anthony no era ningún débil, que era fuerte y muy varonil, agregó que era un ser magnífico. Me burlé un poco y le dije que seguramente él había preferido quedarse con sus rosas mientras que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él; recuerdo que estaba tan nervioso que grandes gotas de sudor resbalaban por mi rostro. Entonces me miró con una furia que no pude soportar, así que le di la espalda mientras le decía que su amor cuidaría muy bien las rosas en América. Yo estaba tan celoso que tuve que apretar los dientes sin atreverme a mirarla nuevamente. Fue cuando ella, con la voz entrecortada por el llanto, me dijo que…Anthony… _¡He allí ese nombre nuevamente! –pensé._ Pero ella continuó, dijo que Anthony murió, que se cayó de un caballo. Hasta entonces me atreví a girarme hacia ella. Estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchaba. ¿Pero dijo que estaba muerto? ¿Así que estoy compitiendo con un chico muerto? ¡Eso no es bueno, los muertos no pueden equivocarse! Entonces esa noche mientras que cabalgaba y ella se cayó… ella recordaba ese accidente, debió haberlo amado mucho para delirar solo por escucharme galopando con mi caballo. Le dije lo que había concluido: Que a ella le gustaba mucho Anthony, que eso era bastante malo, me giré de nuevo porque no soportaba la idea de pensarla enamorada de otro, así que terminé diciendo que rezaría por los muertos… Ella se enojó mucho, me pidió que no fuera tan rudo, tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando me dijo que eso era demasiado, que Anthony estaba muerto. Pero le respondí que no dijera estupideces, que él nunca resucitaría. No podía soportarlo más, hablar acerca de Anthony, un pobre chico muerto, por quien no podía evitar sentir celos. Pero ella habló de él con tanto amor y pasión… ¡Yo quería que ella hablara así sobre mí! Bueno, ahora soy yo el que está fuera de sí, fui odioso y rudo hacia un chico muerto, ¡UN CHICO MUERTO! ¿Vale la pena hacer enojar a la chica que amas? Para ser el hijo de un duque, eres muy mal educado Master Grandchester, ¿Cómo pude hablar mal de los muertos? No es que pueda venir y arrebatártela, ¡Él está muerto! Quizás hubiese preferido que fuera real de tal forma que pudiera enfrentarme a él. ¡Un chico muerto no puede cometer errores! Pero tú… haciendo y diciendo cosas incorrectas no hará las cosas mejor. Buen trabajo, futuro duque, ¡Hiciste muy buen trabajo! ¡Hiciste que el objeto de tu afecto se enojara contigo!


	15. Chapter 15

**_Capítulo 15_**

**_Querido Dios_**

Ahora que se ha terminado el Festival de Mayo déjame decirte que nunca tuve un día semejante en mi vida.

En cuanto supe que Candy sería una de las chicas del Espíritu de la Flor en el festival, decidí ser el presidente del mismo con la esperanza de pasar más tiempo con ella. Hablé con la hermana Grey, quien por supuesto, se sorprendió, me dijo que era tarde para eso pero hablar un poquito acerca de mi padre me ayudó mucho y me convertí en el presidente… ¿Puedes imaginarme como el presidente del Festival de Mayo?... Sé que es lo más gracioso.

Ayer en el zoológico, cuando supe que a Candy no le era permitido participar en el festival no podía creerlo, no estaba de acuerdo. Inclusive fui a hablar con la Hermana Grey otra vez, para pedirle su autorización de que Candy participara. Le dije que yo quería ver a todos los estudiantes ahí pero ella no deseaba escuchar nada con respecto a Candy… Bueno, después de todo no puedo culparla, ni siquiera yo, nunca la he llamado de la forma en que mi cariño -pequeña pecosa- lo hizo. Me siento orgulloso de ella… tuve que hablar nuevamente sobre mi padre para conseguir el permiso solo para la noche del festival. Creo que eso es mejor que nada, también sabía que Candy escaparía del cuarto de meditación como lo había hecho antes.

Lo primero que hice esta mañana fue buscarla por todas partes, pero no estaba en ningún lado en que pudiera encontrara… inclusive fui al salón de baile, como si fuera posible que ella estuviera ahí sin ser descubierta. Pero era el último lugar en el que no la había buscado en toda la escuela. Entonces encontré a Eliza, la chica que rescaté el otro día de su caída al hoyo. Como si ella no fuera la que me dijo que yo era el peor tipo en toda la escuela, que ensuciaría su mano, ¡Ella quería bailar conmigo! Creo que se convirtió en una de mis admiradoras. Me divertí al decirle que era muy malo para bailar, que tenía el mal hábito de pisar los pies de mi compañera… incluso la llamé "jovencita". Lo más gracioso fue que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba burlándome de ella… Chica tonta…

Después de abandonar el salón de baile, como ya no había otro lugar para buscar a Candy, decidí ir a descansar subiendo a un árbol cerca de "Su Colina de Pony". Esperaba verla si escapaba e iba por ahí. Ni siquiera imaginaba que estaba en el mejor lugar en el mejor momento… había un jovencito corriendo debajo de mi árbol, secretamente seguido por Eliza. Casi me caigo del árbol cuando el chico se quitó la máscara que cubría sus hermosos ojos verdes y la peluca que escondía su suave cabello rubio. Oh Dios, suena raro, yo hablando sobre el cabello y los ojos de un muchacho… Pero no era un muchacho, era ella… Candy disfrazada como Romeo… Eliza la vio y yo sé que no le agrada y que haría cualquier cosa para lastimarla, igual que su hermano… Estaba mirando a Eliza retirarse y entonces volteé mi cabeza para que ver lo que Candy estaba haciendo y ¡Oh Dios! Ella estaba en ropa interior… Ni siquiera esperaba verla de tal manera algún día pero ahí estaba ella… Sus torneados y delicados hombros estaban desnudos, deben ser tan suaves… quería acariciarlos con pequeños besos… pude ver la forma de su joven pecho respirando rápidamente debido a la prisa por cambiarse, y el sol atravesaba su blanco fondo de gasa, permitiéndome adivinar cuán hermoso era el resto de su cuerpo que no podía ver bien pero podría dibujarlo fácilmente. Fue la más hermosa vista que jamás hubiesen tenido mis ojos. Dios, perdóname por hablar así pero no puedo ocultarte lo que sentí cuando la vi ahí… Podría pasar el resto de mi vida mirándola… Estaba tan hermosa, me sentí tan desamparado, mirándola pero sin que se me permitiese tocarla, besarla, hacerla mía, ser suyo… Inclusive ahora, reviviendo ese momento puedo sentir el deseo creciendo dentro de mí… ¡Suficiente de soñar Terry! Cuando finalmente se cambió de Romeo a Julieta, me sentí como Romeo cuando vio a su Julieta por primera vez… Comprendí que estaba lista para irse, dejarme ahí como si nada en esas condiciones, no sabía qué decir, como detenerla, qué hacer, así que comencé a reír… Me escuchó y me miró sorprendida, confundida y asustada… Yo sabía que se preguntaba qué tanto había visto. Para hacerla reír y lograr que la situación pareciese divertida en lugar de bochornosa le pregunté "¿Quién dice que el hábito no hace al monje?" Me preguntó si la había visto… SI LO HICE… ella es tan pura, tan dulce… No quería abochornarla más, así que le dije "Tranquilízate, te vi pero no te miré"… (¡Como si fuera posible no mirar una belleza como ella!). ¡Y ella me llamó grosero! ¿Por qué? ¿Por no mirarla?

Creí que era el momento de cambiar de tema, así que salté del árbol y le dije que Eliza había descubierto su "Romeo". Mi amor pecoso era, por supuesto, muy inteligente y previamente había tomado sus precauciones arreglando su cama como si durmiese. Estaba feliz porque tendría todo el día para pasarlo con ella. Le propuse ir a la Colina de Pony. La tomé de la mano y corrimos hasta ahí. Estábamos felices. Éramos libres… ¡No había nadie más en todo el mundo además de nosotros! En la colina empezamos a platicar. Dijo que se sentía muy bien. Estaba conmigo y se "sentía muy bien"… yo también me sentía muy bien, era tan placentero… estando con ella. Sentí como si pudiera hablar con ella sobre cualquier cosa y ella comprendería. Compartí con ella un recuerdo que he guardado en mi memoria durante años sin compartirlo con nadie… El picnic que tuve con mis padres. El único recuerdo feliz que tengo de mi vida hasta que conocí a Candy… Ahora tengo muchos… dijo que algún día ese recuerdo me bastaría. Al principio no comprendí lo que significaba pero entonces, ella agregó que ella en cambio no tenía ninguno (refiriéndose a sus padres). Sí, Candy… ni ángel pecoso… tuvo una vida peor que la mía y siempre mantiene una sonrisa, y me consuela. Yo soy el hombre ¡Yo debería consolarla a ella! Entonces se escuchó una muy bonita música proveniente del festival. Quería bailar con ella, llamándola princesa Julieta. Ella aceptó y en un instante estaba en mis brazos… Estábamos bailando… Era un momento mágico, y ella estaba como soñando despierta pensando en algo. Pensé que estaba pensando en mí, tanto como yo estaba pensando en ella, le pregunté si le pasaba algo. ¡La respuesta fue como si me cayera encima un balde de agua fría! Simplemente me paralizó y rompió mi corazón en miles de pedazos… ¡Ella estaba pensando en Anthony! ¡Otra vez! La empujé, cayó en el pasto. La pedí que dejara de compararnos… ¿Cómo puedo competir con un chico muerto? Desearía que estuviera vivo… Entonces podría competir con él. Le grité que él estaba muerto que se había caído de un caballo y que lo muertos nunca regresan. Quería herirla de la misma forma que ella me había herido… Empezó a llorar diciendo que yo no le gusto… Habría preferido que simplemente me matara ahí mismo… ¿No le gusto? Y respondí que estaba bien, que a mí tampoco me gusta una chica que vive pensando en un muerto y la dejé ahí llorando. ¡Dios no sabes cómo la amo! Sí, admito que Terrence Grandchester, el peor tipo de la escuela, el "chico malo" que nunca siente otra cosa además de rabia está ENAMORADO. Y el objeto de su afecto se empeña en compararlo con un chico muerto. Me sentí tan mal dejándola en ese estado. Lo único que dijo fue que la primera vez que había bailado con Anthony tocaban esa música y la empujé. La hice llorar. Apuesto que este Anthony nunca la hizo llorar… estoy seguro de que la amó tiernamente, justo de la forma en que ella merece ser amada; seguramente el no fue un bruto como yo. Comprendí que estar celoso de Anthony y tratarla de ese modo no me ayudaría a ganar su corazón. Quise hablar con ella, para disculparme. No estaba en la Colina de Pony, imaginé que podría estar en la fiesta protegiéndose con su disfraz nadie la reconocería. La vi con sus amigos, no pude atreverme a acercarme; entonces vi a Eliza hablando con su amiga. De inmediato entendí que tenía algo en mente así que empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas hacia el cuarto de meditación. Escalé las paredes justo a tiempo para esconderme en la cama. Pocos minutos después escuché algunos pasos en las escaleras. Yo tenía razón; Eliza venía hacia el cuarto con otras chicas, no sabía quiénes eran, no podía reconocer sus voces. Esperaba que se fueran pero Eliza quería ver a Candy a fin de asegurarse de que ella estaba en su cama. Me arriesgué a mostrarle mis manos y brazos, gracias a Dios esta Eliza y su amiga son lo suficientemente estúpidas que no saben la diferencia entre las manos de un chico y una chica… Ellas se fueron y mi Tarzán pecosa apareció y se sentó en la ventana. Sus amigas se sorprendieron de verla ahí. Pero Candy no estaba tan sorprendida. Como si no la hubiese hecho llorar una hora antes me sonrió justo después de que salí de las sábanas riendo libremente y dijo que se lo imaginaba. Le dije que algo así podría suceder y le pedí que la próxima vez tuviese más cuidado. Ella dijo "Gracias Terry" sonriendo. Estoy feliz de que al final todo de arreglara y de que ella ya no estuviera molesta. Dejamos a Candy en el cuarto de meditación antes de que las hermanas vinieran a visitarla. Me sentí muy mal de dejarla ahí sola. Pero ya casi anochecía y yo tenía el permiso para que ella saliera durante ese momento. Se lo recordé a la hermana Grey quien finalmente le permitió abandonar el cuarto de meditación. Candy se unió al final del festival, estaba feliz con sus amigos, la vi desde lejos.

Se hace tarde, debo dormir… Sé que quisiera soñar con… Candy.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Capítulo 16_**

**_Querido Dios_**

He tenido mucha acción últimamente. Estaba peleando con el chico elegante, el primo de Candy, acerca de América. Lo provoqué diciendo que América es un "pequeño país"… Lo sé, soy mitad americano y soy parte de ese "pequeño país". La madre superiora llegó y ese cobarde de Neal Legan logró que el elegante fuera castigado por la hermana Grey porque fue el primero en golpear. Me sentí un poco mal. Al siguiente día, había un rumor de que Candy fue castigada por escabullirse fuera de su cuarto para visitar al elegante en el cuarto de meditación. Estaba en un árbol tocando la armónica que ella me regaló cuando la vi. La estaba esperando. Me preguntó qué estaba haciendo en su árbol, me bajé y le dije que había escuchado acerca de lo sucedido y que si ella me rogaba de rodillas vería que podía hacer por ella. Respondió que cómo se me ocurría y que había sido mi culpa que enviaran al elegante el cuarto de meditación. Le dije que esa era la razón por la que quería ayudarla. Muy molesta agregó que nunca se arrodillaría ante mí aunque se muriera y se fue. Más tarde ese día escuché al elegante diciéndole a su hermano que le parecía que se había vuelto sordo de golpe, pero el inventor le dijo que no, que eso era lo ella había dicho. "¿Te dijo que le imploraría de rodillas? No puede ser, es un error. Seguro." Entonces intervine diciendo que debía haber un error, que eso no podía ser, ellos se sorprendieron de escucharme y dijeron "Terry", pero yo continué diciendo que no podía ser que Tarzán pecosa quisiera arrodillarse ante mí. Entonces el chico de anteojos dijo que Candy le había pedido que me dijera eso lo antes posible. "Lo antes posible…" repetí y empecé a correr. Estaba muy feliz de que ella quisiera mi ayuda… hablé con la madre superiora; fue muy fácil hacerla cambiar de forma de pensar, tenía a mi padre contratando a la cocinera para su villa en Escocia. Candy vendrá a Escocia y yo la veré… En realidad estoy esperando verla ahora mismo. Estaba en la rama de mi árbol favorito pensando en Candy, en la forma en que puede hacer a un lado su orgullo e implorar por un desconocido y en la pasión de Archie por defender la patria de su padre si alguien la insulta. Ojalá tuviera el coraje de ambos.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 17**_

Querido Dios

Al dejar la escuela rumbo a Escocia solamente había júbilo en mi corazón. Soñaba con los días que pasaríamos juntos Candy y yo… Lo primero que hice fue hablarle a Mark sobre ella. Fue como si no pudiera contener mi felicidad dentro de mí. Debía decírselo a alguien. Contaba los días; planeaba sorprenderla… ya había decidido todo lo que le diría… pero Tú tenías otros planes para mí…

Dime Dios, ¿Por qué tenías que traer mi madre a Escocia? Fue muy duro verla después de ese día en Nueva York cuando fui a verla y me rechazó. ¡Ahora, me pide que la perdone! Y a causa de ella yo no quise ver a nadie hoy. ¡Ni siquiera a Candy! Sí, Candy estuvo aquí hace unos minutos. Escuché a Mark llamándome afuera de mi ventana diciendo que la Señorita Pecas estaba aquí… En lugar de brincar de alegría y bajara las escaleras corriendo para estar con ella, solamente permanecí en mi cuarto sin ganas de verla. Me sentía tan débil, tan triste, no dormí durante toda la noche y no deseaba que me viera en ese estado. Tuve miedo. No sabía lo que haría si la veía esta mañana, podría haberla tomado en mis brazos y empezar a llorar… pedirle consuelo… como un bebé… No era así como yo planeaba nuestro encuentro en Escocia. ¡Eleonor Baker! Ella tenía que arruinarlo todo. Quería permitir que Candy supiera que yo estaba aquí así que traté de tocar la armónica… solo por ella. Pero no pude seguir tocando. La escuché llamándome… pidiéndome que le permitiera verme… no pude soportarlo más y cerré la ventana de mi cuarto. No quise herirla. Simplemente no estaba listo para verla… espero que lo entienda…

Querido Dios,

Pasé otra noche en vela por causa de esa mujer que osa hacerse llamar mi madre. Pasamos la noche discutiendo y la herí… ella me hirió… no entiendo qué es lo que quiere de mí… ¡Nunca la perdonaré! ¡Nunca! Nombré a la estúpida oveja que siempre es escapa, la número 93, Eleonor… ella es tan estúpida como la oveja. Yo corría detrás de la oveja con Mark cuando de pronto dejó de correr. Para mi sorpresa Candy estaba ahí, hasta la oveja reconocía que el mejor lugar de la tierra para estar era en los brazos de Candy. La número 93, quiero decir Eleonor, se tranquilizó gracias a sus caricias, probablemente yo debería simplemente hacer lo mismo. Dejarla acariciarme… estaba feliz de verla y la saludé llamándola Pecosa lo que hizo que Mark se riera y Candy se molestara. ¿No se da cuenta que es la forma en que le demuestro mi amor? Quería decirme algo. Una y otra vez decía "yo vi…" Yo sabía a quién había visto anoche. Eleonor Baker se fue esta mañana llorando después de pelear y Candy la vio. Ella me preguntó sobre lo que sucedió anoche… ¡También sabía sobre eso! ¿Cómo? No lo sé. Entendí perfectamente bien lo que quería saber actuando de ese modo como si no supiera lo que estaba diciendo. La oveja empezó a correr nuevamente y aproveché la oportunidad para cambiar el tema. Pero Candy quería hablar sobre mi mamá y yo así que le pedí a Mark que fuera por las tijeras, fue entonces que ella me dijo que había visto a mi madre en el bosque, que ella había venido desde América para verme. Le respondí que mi madre estaba en Londres, ¡No puedo creer que haya llamado madre a mi madrastra! Candy insistió en que Eleonor Baker era mi verdadera madre así que le dije que le había mentido, que Eleonor Baker no era mi madre… Mark regresó con las tijeras a tiempo y empecé a trasquilar la oveja. Cuando pienso en todas esas cosas que dije a la pobre criatura mientras la trasquilaba, me siento mal, me pregunto lo que sintió Candy… simplemente no pude controlarme, estaba totalmente perdido… Pero tenía razón en algunas cosas, una madre debe proteger a su hijo con un corazón dispuesto y si no lo hace entonces no es digna de ser llamada madre. Así que Eleonor Baker no es mi madre…

Cuando terminé de trasquilar a la oveja Candy ya se había ido. Me pasé el resto de día en mi cuarto… Así no fue como soñé nuestros días en Escocia, así no era como yo deseaba actuar… No creo que Candy quiera verme después de cómo me comporté hoy. ¡Debe pensar que estoy loco! Gracias a Eleonor Baker, mis días en Escocia, los que había soñado tanto, serán aburridos, tristes, solitarios…


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capítulo 18**_

Querido Dios

Escocia, que se suponía sería el cielo para mí, inició realmente mal. Vino la mujer que me dio a luz… en realidad no quería verla. Me puso de mal humor e inclusive me rehusé a ver a Candy, a quien yo deseaba ver por sobre todas las cosas. No quería que me viera así… pero esa mujer vino otra vez, estaba en la entrada rogándome porque la dejara entrar para que pudiéramos hablar. La corrí de la misma forma que ella me apartó de su lado, cuando fui en su busca a América… Dicen que la venganza es dulce, no lo creo, la corrí mientras que mi verdadero deseo era abrazarla y besarla.

Esa tarde, me encaminé hacia el lago y vi a Candy, desde lejos leí sus labios diciendo mi nombre. ¡Me sentí tan feliz de ver eso! Usualmente es el nombre de ese ex novio muerto el que pronuncia. Le dije que me daba gusto descubrir que también piensa en mí… yo estoy vivo, y estoy compitiendo con un pobre chico muerto. Vi que tenía un libro en sus manos, era "Romeo y Julieta". Le dije que era mío y al parecer se sorprendió de descubrir mi interés por Shakespeare. Le comenté que el teatro es un mundo de sueños donde puedes ser cualquier cosa que quieras. Estaba haciendo los ademanes y casi la tomo en mis brazos. ¡Ella me rechazó! Y por supuesto yo actué como si estuviera bromeando. Nos sentamos frente al lago en silencio y entonces dijo algo… me pareció que estaba escuchando ese nombre otra vez… pero solo dijo que estaba pensando en voz alta. Le invité a tomar una taza de té en la villa, aceptó. Al llegar a la villa vi nuevamente a esa mujer. Le pedí que se fuera, pero no se iría. Candy nos pidió que entráramos y después fue a preparar el té. Me quedé discutiendo con mi madre. Cuando Candy regresó con la charola de té nos pidió que dejáramos de discutir. Me dijo que yo amaba a mi madre y que dejara de mentir. Le mostró a mi madre el libro de Shakespeare, diciendo que tenemos los mismos intereses y la misma sangre. Agregó que a ella le gustaría tener una mamá, así que ella sabe cuán importante es la relación entre madre e hijo. Candy ha tenido buenos maestros pero no a sus padres; dijo que desearía tener una mamá y que si tuviera una, no la dejaría ir. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, quería alcanzarla y abrazarla, pero salió corriendo del cuarto. Deseaba ir detrás de ella, pero mi mamá me pidió que la dejara ir. Comprendí que Candy tenía razón, así que hablé con mi madre, la abracé… nos reconciliamos y fui feliz. Gracias a Candy.

Al siguiente día, después de que mi madre se fuera a América, fui a buscar a Candy. Ella me ayudó, ahora tenía que ayudarla también. Ella mencionó su nombre ayer, aunque no lo admitió en ese momento, probablemente lo hubiera hecho si yo hubiese insistido, ¡Ella es tan honesta que duele! Estaba fuera de sí esa noche que me escuchó galopando… tiene miedo a los caballos… tenía que ayudarle a superar el trauma. Me encaminé hacia el lago y la vi con sus dos amigas. Las tres usaban sombreros y se les veía muy coquetas. Le dije a Candy que deseaba hablar con ella. Sus amigas no querían dejar a Candy sola conmigo debido a mi mala reputación. Candy las reconfortó, les dijo que iría conmigo. La tomé de la mano para conducirla hasta mi yegua, Theodora. Candy estaba asustada, se rehusaba a seguirme. La obligué a que tomara un paseo conmigo… ella lloraba… casi estaba histérica… Le dije que si tenía miedo llamara a Anthony… le dije que él no volvería, que no vendría porque estaba muerto; él no volvería nunca. Le dije que debía sobreponerse a él, mirar hacia el futuro, nuestro futuro juntos… podríamos ser felices si ella quisiera… La vida sigue… yo estaba ahí para ella… Anthony nunca regresaría… se tranquilizó, se quedó meditando y finalmente detuve el caballo… Tenerla así, apoyada en mi pecho, fue uno de los más maravillosos sentimientos que he tenido. Un día antes traté de abrazarla, pero no funcionó. Esta vez ella me estaba abrazando fuerte, como si su vida dependiera de ello… Anthony se cayó de un caballo, así que tenía miedo de caer… en realidad yo odiaba el hecho de que Anthony fuera la razón por la que ella se abrazaba a mí tan firme… pero ese sentimiento me sobrepasaba; ahora ella estaba pronunciando mi nombre… no el de Anthony… eso me hizo sentir mejor. Lentamente detuve el caballo y ella se fue alejando de mí poco a poco, pero el cálido sentimiento de tenerla en mis brazos es un bello recuerdo.

Candy y yo, nos sentamos uno al lado del otro frente al lago después del paseo que tuvimos. Fue tan placentero. Yo trataba de controlar mis emociones y ella se veía tan tranquila. La brisa veraniega acarició mi cabello; cerré mis ojos y por un momento soñé que eran sus dedos los que estaban peinando mi pelo. Sentí su mirada sobre mí. Giré mi cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraron, no sé cómo puedo estar tan seguro pero vi amor en sus ojos. Fue un momento tan maravilloso… entonces noté que su brazo estaba sangrando. Me sentí muy mal ¡Estaba herida por mi culpa! Debió haberse rasguñado con una rama durante el galope. Me miró y con una sonrisa en sus labios me dijo que estaba bien. Estaba herida pero trataba de darme consuelo. Oh Candy… No podía dejar su brazo en ese estado así que usé mi bufanda como vendaje y le expliqué que sentía mucho haber sido rudo pero que no me arrepentía. Para mi sorpresa, ella dijo que la bufanda olía bien. Aún no puedo creer que ella dijera eso, creo que no se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta. Entonces empezó a hablar de mi madre. En realidad yo no deseaba hablar de eso. Sus amigos se aparecieron en botes y empezaron a saludarla. No sé qué sucedió después, pero vi a Elisa en el agua, se ahogaba y nadie hizo nada por ayudarla. Así que me lancé al lago y la saqué del agua fría. Ella se mantuvo abrazada a mí. Cuando la tenía en mis brazos no pude evitar sentir repugnancia, después de sostener a Candy en mis brazos no sé si pueda tocar a otra mujer a parte de ella, otra vez. ¡Entonces descubrí que Eliza sabe nadar! Y trató tan mal a Candy. ¡Quería abofetearla! Me invitó a ir a su villa, por supuesto que me rehusé diciendo que mi villa estaba cerca. Sin embargo, eso no la detuvo ¡Tuvo el descaro de decirme que me acompañaba a casa! ¡¿Puedes creer eso?! Traté de permanecer tranquilo y le dije que no había sirvientes en mi villa y que no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Entonces me fui. ¡Ni siquiera pude despedirme de Candy!


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo 19**_

Querido Dios,

Ayer recibí una invitación para una fiesta blanca en la Mansión Andrew. Esperaba que Candy también estuviera ahí, acepté encantado. Me pasé la mañana enfrente del espejo tratando de encontrar el mejor atuendo para usar en la fiesta. No había visto a Candy desde que salvé a Elisa de ahogarse. Al recordar cómo me miraba cuando estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro, me es imposible dejar de pensar que Candy me ama… y quería verme perfecto para ella. Quería que ella solo tuviera ojos para mí durante la fiesta.

Cuando iba camino a la Mansión Andrew escuché algunos ruidos extraños que provenían de los árboles. Era como si hubiese monos brincando de un lado a otro. Me sorprendió ver que era Candy quien estaba en los árboles.

"Qué manera tan extraña para llegar ir a una fiesta" –pensé. No quería asustarla así que la seguí sin hacer ruido. Cuando finalmente me vio dijo que estaba sorprendida, le dije que yo también estaba sorprendido ya que no estaba enterado de que hubiese monos en este bosque. Ella no estaba vestida de blanco y cuando le pregunté por qué, me respondió que no iría a la fiesta porque no la querían ahí. Gracias Dios porque al verla en el camino me enteré de que ella no iría antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Le dije que si ella no iba, entonces yo tampoco iría. ¡Se puso tan feliz! Me preguntó un poquito abochornada "¿En serio Terry?", me dieron ganas de abrazarla y decirle "de veras Candy, Te amo y no te dejaré ir nunca más." Pero le dije que no quería desaparecer esa sonrisa de su cara y entonces la invité a mi casa a tomar el té. Fue la única excusa que se me ocurrió para invitarla. Ella aceptó mi invitación. Nuevamente cabalgamos, pero esta vez fue diferente. Yo la estaba abrazando suavemente y ella estaba sentada con tranquilidad. Al llegar a casa le mostré algunas viejas armaduras que pertenecieron a mis ancestros, luego le grité "¡Cuidado!" de tal forma que la asusté, corrió a mis brazos y la sostuve tanto como me fue posible. Oh Dios, amo Escocia. Desde que llegamos la he tenido en mis brazos tres veces… ¡Adivina qué le dije cuando la tenía en mis brazos!… le dije que esta era la mejor manera para abrazar a una chica. Como si estos brazos pudieran abrazar a cualquier otra chica de ahora en adelante… "¡Terry, no te hagas el gracioso conmigo!" –dijo – y me empujó para apartarme de ella. Lo sé: Esta broma estuvo un poquito pasada.

Pocos minutos después empezó a llover. De pronto empezó a tener frío; le di una bata que mi madre dejó para ella. Nos sentamos frente al fuego uno al lado del otro y entonces me dijo que era algo semejante a Navidad, lo mismo que dijo mi madre la ocasión en que pasamos la noche frente al fuego. Me sentí tan cerca de Candy en ese momento. Quería decirle todo lo que sentí cuando mi madre y yo hablamos. Le dije lo bien que me sentía solo por sentarme junto a ella en silencio, no tenía idea de que se pondría triste solo porque le dijera estas cosas. Solo pensaba en cómo me sentía y necesitaba decirlo, pero Candy estaba sufriendo… de pronto se veía triste. Le pregunté qué le pasaba y me respondió que estaba celosa porque no había tal persona para ella. Entonces comprendí, cuán sola estaba, no tenía familia y siempre se ha formado a sí misma. Tenía razón, no había tal persona para ella en su vida. Yo quería ser esa persona para ella. Así que le pregunté si quería quedarse conmigo a contemplar el amanecer… no respondió y giró su cabeza hacia el fuego. No supe qué hacer. Quería verla sonriendo nuevamente, me rompió el corazón verla tan triste, tan pasiva… me sentí culpable, siempre pienso en mis propios problemas, ella ha estado siempre ahí para mí. Comprendí que nunca le he demostrado mi gratitud por su apoyo. Nunca le he demostrado como me siento con respecto a ella, cuánto la amo… solo hago algunas escenas de celos sobre Anthony y la abrumo. Yo quería ser esa persona especial en su vida, pero… ¿Cómo podría saberlo ella? Parece que la única forma de demostrarle mis sentimientos en ese momento era a través de un delicado beso. Entonces me acerqué y la tomé de los hombros. "Candy" –le dije, eso logró que girara su hermoso rostro hacia mí. Sus ojos verdes me miraron a la cara, preguntándose qué era lo que diría. No sé si descubrió que estaba a punto de besarla… estaba por llegar el momento más maravilloso de nuestras vidas, si Dios, tú no hubieras tenido otros planes para nosotros. Esa desagradable chica, Elisa entró en el cuarto justo en ese momento. Me sorprendí y liberé a Candy. Elisa empezó a insultar a Candy, le dijo que ella me había robado cuando iba en camino a su fiesta y la abofeteó con ese estúpido ramo de flores que probablemente traía para mí. Oh Dios, ¿Sabes?, tuve que contenerme para no estrangularla. Si hubiese sido un chico, no habría desperdiciado un solo segundo para golpearla pero era una chica y yo no supe qué hacer. Le dije que había entrado a mi casa sin permiso y entonces se fue diciendo que nunca olvidaría esto. Candy quiso seguirla pero yo la detuve. Quería proteger a Annie y Patty… como siempre, estaba preocupada por sus amigas. No la dejé que se fuera. Quería que se quedara conmigo hasta el amanecer, pero después de lo sucedido con Elisa ella ya no quiso quedarse. La lluvia cesó y ella me dejó solo. Me pregunto qué es lo que hace en este momento. ¿Estará dormida? ¿Estará soñando conmigo?


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capítulo 20**_

Querido Dios

Me he divertido mucho hoy. ¡Tuve una gesta de esgrima con ese pretencioso y elegante chico! Sé que no puedo soportarlo, pero debo aceptar que es un buen oponente. Las chicas llegaron para tratar de separarnos. ¿Qué les pasa? ¿En serio pensaron que en realidad nos mataríamos uno al otro? Me gusta pelear con el elegante… fue entonces que Candy nos sorprendió animándonos… eso estuvo más divertido. La espada del elegante se rompió por la mía y fue a aterrizar en la cabeza de su hermano quien afortunadamente estaba usando una especie de casco protector… ¡Se veía tan ridículo! Pero en realidad ese estúpido casco le salvó la vida. ¡Estaba tan asombrado que se desmayó! ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Tuve que controlarme para no reír! Por supuesto que yo gané la gesta… la amiga tímida de Candy estaba muy asustada, ella pensó que en realidad yo mataría a su novio, ¡¡¡Al punto que se desmayó también!!! Caramba… ¡Los americanos se desmayan con cualquier cosa! Los dejé con todas sus emociones… ¡Qué bola de débiles!

Al siguiente día estaba en el hangar, en donde hay un viejo aeroplano; en cuanto Candy lo vio me preguntó de quién era. Le dije que era mío pero que ya no volaba. Me dijo que conocía a alguien que podría arreglarlo… y antes de que pudiera detenerla salió corriendo del hangar. Más tarde regresó con todos su pandilla. Podía ver al elegante haciendo rabietas, peleando y gritándole a su hermano que no deseaba venir… esa escena fue un tanto divertida. Al llegar, ¡Alistar estaba tan feliz de ver el aeroplano que me abrazó e incluso me besó! ¡Auch! Los recibí a todos. Candy los invitó, así que yo fungí como anfitrión… El elegante tenía algunos comentarios sarcásticos sobre mí así que sentí un inmenso placer de responder a todos… Llamé a Candy para platicar con ella afuera y preguntarle por qué había traído a todos a mi hangar. Dijo que lo hizo por el interés de todos, especialmente, dijo que lo hizo por el elegante y por mí… de tal forma que podamos arreglar nuestras diferencias. Fue tan dulce… pero el elegante… no puedo evitarlo. Terminé peleando con él nuevamente… ¡Pero algo sucedió durante la pelea que tuve que salvarlo de que una viga le cayera encima! El elegante se sintió conmovido… lo único que le dije fue que no deseaba perder a alguien con quien peleo tan bien.

Tres días después, aún continuaban trabajando en el avión y decidí ayudarles… trabajamos durante toda la noche. Las chicas se escaparon del colegio para venir a cocinar en esa ocasión. Pasamos un tiempo maravilloso juntos. Cenamos lo que las chicas cocinaron y por la mañana el avión estaba listo. En realidad estaba listo para volar… nunca pensé que funcionaría. Había apostado conmigo mismo que el avión nunca volaría… así que perdí la apuesta. El avión voló por unos minutos, y luego se vino abajo… pero fue maravilloso verlo volar. Nos divertimos mucho.

Más tarde, estaba con Candy cerca del lago hablando sobre mis padres… entonces le pedí que bailara conmigo… quería tenerla en mis brazos y resarcir el fiasco del festival de Mayo… ella aceptó y empezamos a bailar. Fue maravilloso, tenerla en mis brazos, a pesar del hecho de que no había música, yo podía escuchar música en mi corazón por tenerla en mis brazos ¡Fue maravilloso! La mañana, el vuelo fallido… toda la diversión, tener a Candy en mis brazos… debía mejorarlo. Quería completar mi felicidad, bailar con ella en mis brazos era tan bueno que… tuve deseos de besarla. Normalmente, no me habría atrevido, porque ella es tan orgullosa… pero estábamos bailando, estábamos conviviendo, estábamos tan cerca… estuvimos acercándonos durante el verano… así que hice lo que parecía ser lo correcto en ese momento… ¡La besé en los labios con mi lengua! Fue el cielo en la tierra, fue una de las cosas más maravillosas que he experimentado en mi vida. Vi miles de estrellas revoloteando a mi alrededor, flotaba en el aire. Ella estaba respondiendo a mi beso; sentía lo mismo, eso fue lo que pensé, al menos… no sé cuánto tiempo duró. ¡¡¡Fue muy fugaz, pero la sentí empujarme y abofetearme!!! Me sorprendí ¡Fue como un baño de agua fría! ¡No pude contenerme y la abofeteé también!... tan pronto como sucedió, me arrepentí… fue más como un acto reflejo… le dije que no permitiría que nadie me lastimara… Me abofeteó de nuevo… le dije que la había besado porque estaba tratando de ser yo mismo… pero ella no me creyó… y se fue. El día había empezado tan bien y terminó siendo un desastre… casi… ¡Porque besar a Candy fue la cosa más maravillosa del mundo para mí! ¿La bofetada? ¿Cuál bofetada? No hay bofetada alguna que me haga odiar el beso más maravilloso en el mundo. He besado a la chica que amo. Soy el joven más feliz del mundo.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Querido Dios

¡Qué rápido pasaron los días de verano en Escocia!... todos los recuerdos compartidos con Candy parecen tan lejanos ahora que he vuelto a mi vida cotidiana. No sé cómo se siente ella con respecto a mí, pero adivino que sigue enojada conmigo por el beso al grado que continua evadiéndome. La extraño mucho. Quisiera que estuviera conmigo en este momento que tanto la necesito. Mi padre vino hoy... no quiero volver a llamarlo padre. ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! Así que ese Grandchester vino porque quería hablarme acerca de mi madre. Ella le escribió una carta donde le hablaba de mí, le decía que deseaba que yo viviera con ella. Me sorprendí y a la vez me alegré al escuchar eso. Entonces me preguntó si aún deseaba ver a "esa mujer". Él la llamó "esa mujer". Ella es mi madre y la mujer que alguna vez amó. Cuando se lo recordé, se enojó muchísimo y me dijo que eso era historia. Me dijo que yo era un Grandchester y que debía preocuparme por nuestro honor. ¿De qué honor está hablando? Le pregunté si fue este honor lo que lo llevó a abandonar a mi madre... Entonces el... ¡Me enoja el solo revivir ese momento! ¡Me abofeteó! Fue algo inesperado y me caí. ¡Lo odio! Y entonces me dijo que si veo nuevamente a mi madre me repudiará, mientras viva...

Mi madre se preocupa por mí mucho más que mi padre. No seguiré los pasos de mi padre. ¡No me convertiré jamás en la clase de persona que es el Duque de Grandchester! Lo juro...

Querido Dios...

¡Ayer vi nuevamente a Candy! Estaba tocando la armónica en su colina de Pony cuando ella se acercó. Le dije "Hola" y ella me pidió que no fuera tan familiar, que aún no me había perdonado. ¡Como si yo fuera a disculparme por el mejor beso de mi vida! Me dio una carta de Albert, quien está en Africa... es una lástima porque contaba con él. Cuando compartí mis planes con Candy sobre ser el asistente de Albert, de inmediato comprendió que era debido a mi papá y a mi mamá. La conversación se estaba tornando seria, así que cambié el tema. La abrumé mientras bromeaba un poco con ella, entonces me empujó y me hizo caer mientras reía con fuerza. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, yo me sentía muy bien mientras leía la carta de Albert. Comprendo que ella tiene un efecto extraño en mí, me siento relajado, feliz, solo al sentarme al lado de ella me hacer querer ser mejor. Estaba tan feliz de que ella ya no siguiera molesta conmigo por ese beso. Estoy seguro que ella valora este recuerdo en su memoria con todo su corazón justo como yo.

Más tarde por la tarde, fui a montar a caballo. Estaba disfrutando el paseo hasta que la lunática de Eliza se cruzó en mi camino. Tuvo suerte de que pudiera detener el caballo a tiempo. Me preguntaba si Eliza deseaba suicidarse justo cuando empezó a hablar. Quería ponerme en su contra. Dijo que ella había sido su sirvienta, que era una huérfana adoptada por el abuelo William, que era una ladrona, etc, etc... Ya no escuché el resto, me estaba aburriendo. Le dije que fuera también con Candy a hablarle mal de mí "Terry fuma y toma durante la santa misa, pelea y es un bueno para nada." Me giré para retirarme pero ella me llamó nuevamente. Le dije que debería mirarse en un espejo porque tiene la típica cara de los que hablan mal de los demás. Entonces me fui. ¡Esa chica de verdad me saca de mis casillas!

Escucho ruidos afuera, debería ir a ver.

Ya regresé. Alguien deslizó una nota por debajo de mi puerta. Vamos a leerla. Oh, es de Candy. Quiere verme esta noche en el establo. ¿En el establo? ¿Para qué? Dice que hay algo importante que tiene que decirme y que debo destruir la carta. ¿Qué podrá ser? Debe ser algo realmente importante. Espero que todo está bien. Escribiré nuevamente cuando vuelva después de verla. Ahora debo quemar la nota.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿De nosotros? ¡Voy a matar a Eliza! No puedo describir cuán enojado estoy ahora mismo. No sé como escribir lo que sucedió. No puedo creer haber sido tan estúpido. Estoy tratando de tranquilizarme pero nada funciona. Voy a matar a Eliza... fui al establo para encontrarme con Candy. ¡Pero era un trampa! ¡Una trampa de Eliza! Ella escribió una carta de mi parte para Candy y una para mí proveniente de de ella. Cuando lo descubrimos, era demasiado tarde. La hermana Grey llegó con otras monjas, Eliza y sus estúpidas amigas. Al encontrarnos juntos, concluyeron que nos hemos estado encontrando en el establo. ¡Entonces la hermana Grey expulsó a Candy! Candy... mi pecoso dulce corazón... la tomaron para llevársela a la torre y no pude detenerlos. No pude. Lo intenté pero ellos me detuvieron con fuerza, no pude liberarme... ¡Candy gritaba mi nombre! ¡Candy me llamaba! Nunca olvidaré cómo gritaba mi nombre cuando era apartada de mi lado... me sentí tan inútil. ¿Qué clase de hombre soy? No pude hacer nada para salvarla. ¿Qué sucederá con ella ahora? ¿Qué pasará si su padre adoptivo cree esa historia? Oh Candy... Perdóname porque no pude hacer nada por ti. Quería matar a Eliza ahí mismo, pero tampoco pude hacerlo. ¡Pero te prometo Dios, haré lo que sea por salvar a Candy! Lo que sea... lo que me cueste, no me importa... la salvaré. Candy... debe estar asustada atrás de esas paredes, completamente sola en la noche... y yo solo he sido confinado a mi cuarto durante una semana, eso es todo. ¡No es justo! Candy... no temas mi amor... ahí estaré por ti.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Querido Dios

Estoy tratando de hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a Candy de tal forma que no la expulsen. ¡Fui a hablar con la madre superiora y se negó a cambiar su decisión! Inclusive fui tan rápido como pude a solicitar la ayudar de mi padre para que me ayudara a detener la expulsión de Candy. Estaba desesperado, mira que pedirle ayuda a mi padre, a quien detesto... pero fue por Candy. Esa chica puede hacerme hacer lo que sea; haría lo que sea por ella.

Estaba pensando en mi cuarto como podría ayudarla, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. La abrí y de pronto tuve un puño en mi cara como cortesía del "Elegante". Me acusó de arruinar la reputación de Candy, me dijo que ella sería repudiada de la familia y que no tenía a dónde ir... Les expliqué que no era mi culpa, que fue una trampa. Les mostré la nota... el elegante se tranquilizó y él y su hermano analizaron la carta. Concluyeron que la letra era de Eliza. Querían ir a ver a la madre superiora, pero los detuve diciéndoles que sería inútil... entonces empezaron a idear alguna manera para lograr que Eliza confesara... mientras tanto, yo trataba de encontrar una manera de salvara a Candy... Más tarde, el elegante y su hermano regresaron; el asunto de Eliza no funcionó. ¡Qué sorpresa! Yo podría haberles dicho que esa descarada nunca confesaría. Ella quería a Candy fuera de su camino para acercarse a mí... ¡Dios mío! ¡Esa tramposa! Después de humillarla al decirme todas esas horribles cosas sobre Candy que no le creí... ¡Por eso fue que ella organizó la trampa! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Porque esa tramposa quiere tenerme y burlarse de ella! No creo que alguna vez haya odiado a alguien más de lo que odié a Eliza en ese momento. El elegante y su hermano estaban hablando y después empezaron a discutir acerca de cómo la influencia de Candy había cambiado a sus dos amigas positivamente. Les pedí que se fueran. Quería estar a solas para pensar un poco más... el elegante se molestó, pero su hermano lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó mientras me decía que amaban a Candy y que todo lo que querían era hacerla feliz. Me di cuenta que yo era el único que podía ayudarla. Mi padre con toda su fortuna, nunca volverá a escuchar de mí, se rehusó a ayudar a Candy... yo voy a ayudar a la chica que amo. ¡Soy el único que podría hacerlo! Extraño a Candy, si tan solo fuera un poco mayor, podría casarme con ella y abandonaríamos juntos el colegio... fui hasta la torre y toqué la armónica para ella... me escuchó. Me habló por mi nombre... fue maravilloso escuchar su voz. Puede percibir la alegría en su voz al hablarme. Seguramente debía sentirse tan triste y sola. Me preguntó si yo no había sido castigado, entonces le respondí "Al diablo con el castigo" y se rió. Fue maravilloso escuchar su risa. Siempre tiene buena cara... tenía muchas ganas de estar con ella, abrazarla y besarla... porque mi decisión ya estaba tomada, la salvaría de ser expulsada, pero eso sería a un alto costo.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capítulo 23**_

Querido Dios

No sé por dónde comenzar... es casi la media noche y estoy en la cubierta de un barco viajando hacia New York. Tuve que dejarla. No sé lo que me espera ahí pero donde quiera que vaya siempre oraré por su felicidad.

Un día después a la trampa de Eliza, me sentía muy desesperado, no sabía qué hacer para salvar a Candy. Fui a hablar con el Duque de Grandchester, le supliqué que hiciera algo para salvarla pero no quiso escucharme. Inclusive lo llamé padre, traté de esconder mi rencor, traté de ser tan amable como pude, estaba decidido a hacer cualquier cosa que él me pidiera pero no quiso escucharme. Decidí resolverlo todo a mi manera. Regresé a la escuela y encontré a Eliza con sus amigas. Me miraba a la cara con felicidad, no sé que esperaba de mí después de lo que le hizo a Candy, a mí... a nosotros. Había un montón de cosas que pude haberle dicho, muchos sobrenombres para llamarla pero no sé si habrían sido suficientes para expresarle lo que sentía. Hice lo único que quería hacer tan pronto viera su cara, escupí sobre ella. Sin embargo, aún este arrebato no fue suficiente para expresar mis desprecio por ella, mi repugnancia... pero ella no era digna de mi tiempo. Me fui.

Fui a hablar con la hermana Grey, le dije que deseaba ser expulsado en lugar de Candy. Al principio no quería aceptar el trato porque temía la reacción del Duque, pero le expliqué que había renunciado al apellido Grandchester. Sí, esa era la verdad, renuncié a su nombre, puede hacer lo que quiera con él, no me importa, ya no soy su hijo.

Tras la charla con la hermana Grey me dirigí a la Colina de Pony de Candy. Pensé en ella... estuve ahí para revivir nuestros recuerdos. Fue la única forma que tuve de despedirme. No podía enfrentarla; sabía cuán difícil sería dejarla si volvía a verla una vez más. No quería que ella se enterara que me iba para salvarla. Después me fui a despedir de Archie y Stear... qué lástima, sentí como si pudiéramos ser amigos, pero es demasiado tarde. Regresé a mi cuarto, escribí una carta para Candy. Quería escribir muchas cosas; quería que ella supiera de mi amor pero no pude... y abandoné el Real Colegio San Pablo para siempre. Sentí que mi juventud y mi amor llegaban a su fin... sé que las cosas nunca serán iguales.

El llegar al puerto, conocí a un chico llamado Cookie... me encantaría hablarle de él a Candy. Cenamos juntos. Él quería mi armónica. Por supuesto que no se la di. No quiero que nadie toque el lugar en que los labios de Candy se han posado. Oh Candy... ¿Alguna vez tendré la oportunidad de sentir tus labios sobre los míos nuevamente?

Tras comprar una armónica para Cookie y enseñarle mi melodía, tomé el barco esa noche. ¡Al momento de entrar a mi camarote me pareció escucharla gritando mi nombre! Pero tuvo que ser mi imaginación... creo que empecé a extrañarla desde el momento en que puse el primer pie fuera de los límites del colegio. Dios, cómo la extraño... ¿La volveré a ver? ¿Y cómo sobreviviré de no ser así? Dios por favor ayúdame... por favor...


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Querido Dios

Finalmente llegué a América, listo para enfrentar mi sueño. Lo lograré. Candy... no puedo escribirle, las mojas van a censurar su correspondencia, especialmente, si viene de mí. Quiero visitar su verdadera colina de Pony. En realidad no sé dónde está, tengo que investigar.

Estaba caminado en la calle y casi soy asaltado por unos matones, pero uno de ello me reconoció y me salvó. Gracias Dios, porque eran bastantitos y no estoy seguro de que hubiese podido pelear con todos ellos. Era mi viejo amigo Charlie, quien solía ser mi compañero cuando era pequeño... estaba feliz de verlo, él me protegía, siempre le estaré agradecido por ello. Estuvimos charlando y le hablé de Candy, por supuesto. Lo acompañé al trabajo, es un Barman y usa un uniforme muy similar al uniforme de los jóvenes del San Pablo... San Pablo... ¿Podría pensar en el colegio sin pensar en ella? ¿Por qué demonios la dejé? Pero... ¿Qué clase de vida podría darle? Ella se merece lo mejor, pero también es huérfana, estaría bien... ¿Por qué estoy ahora pensando en eso? En el colegio, todo lo que pensaba era en salvarla de ser expulsada.

Por fin encontré la forma de llegar a la colina de Pony. Le dije a Charlie que lo vería después y tomé el tren. Era una larga jornada, parecía eterna. Estaba nevando cuando llegué. Las dos madres de Candy me recibieron muy bien y también conocí a los niños. Me ofrecieron una taza de té y les hablé acerca de Candy, de cómo frecuentemente me hablaba sobre este maravilloso lugar y su Colina de Pony. La señorita Pony y la hermana María fueron muy amables; Candy tuvo suerte de tenerlas durante su desarrollo, mientras que yo tuve a la madrastra del infierno. Mi pequeña Candy tuvo mucha suerte.

Aún nevaba fuerte, tanto que estaba oscureciendo, así que decidí tomar el tren de regreso a New York. Estuve tentado a quedarme... pero debía volver. No quería abusar de la hospitalidad del Hogar de Pony. Así que me fui, pero antes de tomar el coche de vuelta a la estación de trenes, fui a la Colina de Pony, que estaba cubierta de nieve. Pero aún así pude percibir la paz de la que tanto hablaba Candy y comprendí lo que ella trataba de recrear en la segunda colina de Pony del colegio. Su verdadera colina de Pony es mucho mejor... la imaginé allí, sintiendose bien, pacífica... y deseé haberla traído conmigo y me reproché por enésima vez haberla dejado en el colegio. ¿Qué pensaba? Ella habría venido conmigo, ¡Estoy seguro! ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!

Ahora estoy en el tren de regreso a New York y comenzaré a buscar una oportunidad para actuar, y cuando tenga lo suficiente, volveré a Inglaterra y la sacaré de ese frío y deleznable lugar. ¡Me voy a casar con ella!


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Querido Dios

Siento no haber escrito desde que llegué a New York. Han pasado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Ahora estoy viviendo mi sueño. Soy actor. Sin embargo, hay un vacío dentro de mí que no puedo llenar con nada, desde que abandoné el San Pablo.

Sé que debería estar feliz, debería estar agradecido contigo pero algunas veces es muy difícil. Hoy me mostraron un periódico con mi foto en primera plana. ¡Hablaba de mí como una nueva estrella! ¡Soy una nueva estrella en Broadway pero era más feliz cuando solo era un estudiante en Londres, cuando corría, bailaba y peleaba en los jardines de la escuela con Candy. Desearía poder compartir este éxito con ella. No tengo con quién conversar. Mis compañeros no me quieren, no tengo amigos... Hay solo una chica, Susana, al parecer le caigo bien. La conocí el primer día que llegué a la compañía Stradford. Compartimos el escenario, es verdad es una actriz talentosa. En ocasiones me recuerda a mi madre, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules. Probablemente esa es la razón por la que no puedo verla como a una chica sino como una hermana. O probablemente es porque Candy llena mi corazón, no hay lugar para otra chica ahí.

Candy, no sé como está, pero... ¡apuesto a que tú, Dios, la proteges! Estoy muy asustado a causa de ella. Hoy hubo una edición especial de los periódicos sobre la guerra en Europa. La guerra en Europa... Candy... desearía estar ahí a su lado para protegerla. Candy... la extraño mucho. No estoy completo sin ella. La próxima vez que la vea, lo primero que haré es pedirle que se case conmigo. ¿A quién quiero engañar? No la volveré a ver, quizás ella ya se olvidó de mí. ¡Te odio Eliza! ¡La odio hermana Grey! ¡Te odio Duque de Grandchester! ¡Quiero de vuelta mi felicidad!


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Querido Dios

Estoy de gira con mi tropa por Estados Unidos. Estoy en el tren que nos llevará a Chicago. Miro a través de mi ventana y veo la estación en donde me bajé para ir al hogar de Pony, el lugar donde Candy creció. Estoy conmovido. Susana, quien está sentada al lado de mí, dijo algo, no pude escucharla. Me levanté para ir a mirar la estación, recuerdo cuánto nevaba aquél día, cuando tomé una carreta que me llevara hasta ahí.

Por fin llegamos a Chicago, y estoy en el techo tocando mi armónica. Susana vino a decirme que me están buscando para el ensayo. Le comenté que estaba pensando en la pobre gente que no podrá ver la función... me preguntó si esa era la razón por la que toqué mi armónica... pensaba en Candy... cuando ella me la regaló.

Justo antes de que la función comenzara, estaba en la tercera sección de butacas, la cual estaba vacía debido a que los ricos no estaban sentados muy lejos de ahí. El señor Hathaway vino a buscarme. Le pregunté por qué había solo gente rica en la función. Me respondió que nosotros éramos los actores, no los organizadores. Yo miraba hacia fuera, vi un carruaje detenerse, probablemente era alguna pareja de gente rica. Me giré y caminé hacia el escenario.

La función empezó, pero algo pasó a la mitad de la escena... sentí a alguien diciéndome que mirara hacia la tercera sección de palcos, lo hice, pero las luces me cegaron. Después de la función, como yo estaba saliendo con Susana, las admiradoras gritaban... me pareció escuchar su voz... pero no pensé que fuera ella. Arrojé algunas rosas a las admiradoras y me fui en el carruaje. Pero esa voz no me abandonaba... ¿Fue ella? En la recepción vi a Eliza y casi sentí alegría de verla, le pregunté si había regresado sola ¡La tramposa no me contestó! Susana se acercó con un pañuelo con mis iniciales; alguien lo encontró en la tercera sección. Era el pañuelo que usé como vendaje cuando ella se hirió en Escocia. ¡La tercera sección! ¡Ella estaba ahí, pude sentirla en la tercera sección! Me giré para buscar a Eliza, pero ella se había ido. Corrí buscándola a ella y a su hermano ¡No estaban en ningún lado! Corrí por las calles y encontré al elegante, Alistar y Annie, entonces les pregunté dónde estaba Candy. Me dijeron que la estaban buscando y que estudia enfermería en el hospital Santa Juana.

Prácticamente arrebaté el carruaje de una mujer que lo había detenido para ir al hospital. Llegué ahí pero ella no estaba. Solo estaba esta desagradable enfermera con anteojos que se rehusó a permitirme esperar a Candy en la sala de espera, su compañera me dijo que ella solo podía entrar al hospital por la puerta de enfrente, así que hasta ahí me dirigí para esperarla, pero fue en vano. No vino. Le dejé una nota con el jardinero para que viniera a verme al hotel antes de que me fuera de Chicago. La estuve esperando por la mañana. Ahora ella debe de haber leído ya la carta... pero no aparecía. Fui a la estación de trenes con la esperanza de verla ahí... pero fue la tramposa de Eliza la que estaba en la estación. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Candy? Fui el último en abordar el tren. Algo me decía que me quedara en la puerta. Susana me llamaba, pero yo no hice caso. Tenía que estar ahí... entonces ¡Ahí estaba ella! ¡Oh Dios Mío! ¡Era una visión para los ojos compungidos! Corría agitada hacia mí. ¡Se veía tan bella con su uniforme blanco! ¡Gritaba mi nombre! ¡Grité su nombre! ¡Yo estaba tan feliz! Ahora sabía dónde estaba, ya no estaba en Inglaterra, está en Chicago y le escribiré, ¡Sabía dónde estaba! ¡Ella estaba aquí en América! ¡Ya no en Inglaterra, ya no está en peligro y la iba a volver a ver! ¡Yo era el hombre más feliz en América! ¡Ví a Candy otra vez!


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

Querido Dios

Estoy en Nueva Orleáns. En un minuto saldré para enviar una carta para Candy. Es tan hermoso saber dónde encontrarla. Estoy muy feliz de que ella esté en Chicago, de que se encuentre segura. ¡Se ha convertido en una enfermera! Debí saber que ella no permanecería en esa escuela para convertirse en una "Dama" como todas las demás chicas trataban de ser. Ella es tan diferente de todas ellas. Se veía tan hermosa en su uniforme de enfermera. Mi enfermera pecosa... descubrí que es más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Desde el día en que volví a verla en todo lo que puedo pensar es en escribirle una carta. Simplemente no sé dónde comenzar, qué decir. He escrito probablemente diez cartas. No me atrevo a enviarlas. No es fácil para mí escribirle que la amo, que la extraño, que cometí el error más grande de mi vida cuando me separé de ella. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué ella se quedaría en esa escuela y pretendería que nada había sucedido? Ella corría detrás del tren mientras gritaba mi nombre, pude ver en sus ojos que aún me ama. Y ni siquiera le escribí alguna carta al colegio, temiendo que me hubiera olvidado y deseando olvidarla. ¡Estúpido Terry! Espero tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Tengo tantas cosas que decirle, pero no puedo hacerlo a través de una carta.

Ayer se me acercó un periodista con el propósito de hacerme una entrevista. Le dijo que no era lo suficientemente famoso para ser entrevistado, pero él me dijo que había un hombre hospitalizado en Chicago diciendo a todos que su nombre era Terrence Grandchester y que esa era una buena prueba de que yo era famoso. Al principio no comprendí de qué se trataba todo eso, pero él dijo "hospitalizado en Chicago" y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue que podría ser el mismo hospital en que Candy trabaja. Le pedí que me diera toda la información al respecto, y créeme Dios, fui muy amable, inclusive dije "por favor". ¡Me respondió que él era quien debería de hacer las preguntas, no yo! Y no estoy orgulloso de eso pero lo golpeé... En realidad creo que fue un buen ejercicio, desde que me convertí en actor no he tenido la oportunidad de envolverme en una pelea. Probablemente, el usar mallas me ha vuelto muy tranquilo. Dios... no me tomes muy en serio, ¿OK? Creo que el periodista comprendió mis intenciones de golpearlo nuevamente y empezó a contarme la historia completa. Era Charlie, mi viejo amigo, quien se cayó de un tren y fue trasladado al hospital Santa Juana. ¡Al Santa Juana! Ahí es donde trabaja Candy. Me preocupé por Charlie, pero supe que se estaba recuperando. Expedí un cheque para Candy con la carta, quise pagar los gastos del tratamiento de Charlie porque sé que él no tiene dinero.

No me siento muy satisfecho con la carta que envié, porque estuve hablando sobre Charlie en lugar de decirle que la amo y que quiero que vaya a Nueva York para estar conmigo, para quedarse conmigo. Simplemente no pude decir todo eso en la primera carta que le envío después de la que le dejé al abandonar Inglaterra. Espero que pueda comprender, que lea entre las últimas líneas de mi carta cuánto la extraño. Le escribí que tengo mucho deseo de verla nuevamente, pero que debido al teatro no sé cuándo sea posible, tengo ensayos y giras a lo largo del país. En ocasiones tengo ganas de abandonar todo e ir a buscarla. Tu sabes, simplemente no puedo. Ni siquiera tengo el dinero para rentar un departamento apropiado para dos personas. Acabo de enviarle todos mi ahorros a Charlie. Ahora tengo que trabajar duro, ser un buen actor y ganar buen dinero, entonces casarme con ella. ¿Qué dices Dios? ¿Aceptará si se lo propongo?


	28. Chapter 28

_**Capítulo 28**_

Querido Dios

La gira alrededor del país finalmente ha terminado. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de volver a Chicago para ver a Candy. Estoy de regreso en Nueva York y en lo único que puedo pensar es en ella. Estoy feliz de tener una carta de ella. Me agradece por la ayuda económica para pagar los gastos de hospital de Charlie y me cuenta una loca historia con esos diabólicos Legan. No tenía idea de que al enviarle el dinero estaba salvando a mi pecosa de esos dos terribles chicos. Leer su carta fue un deleite. Más que nunca quiero tenerla cerca de mí. En su carta me habló sobre su examen final para obtener su diploma. Sé que lo logrará y se convertirá en enfermera. Obtuve un folleto de una agencia de viajes para conocer los precios de tal forma que pueda hacer los arreglos para invitarla a venir aquí.

No sé si debería decirte esto, pero está esta chica, esta compañera que siempre está tratando de ser mi amiga, o algo. Vino a mi departamento después de buscar mi dirección para decirme que la nueva obra que presentaremos en el teatro será "Romeo y Julieta"... estaba agradecido con ella por darme la noticia, pero cualquier cosa que dijera después no era importante, ¿A quién le importa? Me dirigí al teatro, pensando en mi Pecosa, el Festival de Mayo, en cuánto nos divertimos. Si obtengo el papel de Romeo, la invitaré a la premier.

Estaba en la cama cuando la fastidiosa chica vino para acompañarme al teatro como si yo fuera un niño o algo por el estilo. ¡Le pedí que se fuera! ¿Puedes creerlo? Ahora, si hubiera sido mi querida Pecosa, esa habría sido una historia completamente diferente... Lo siento... ¡Por supuesto que antes me habría casado con ella!

Un poco más tarde, durante ese día, esa chica vino a verme cuando yo estaba en la azotea del teatro pensando en mi querida Pecosa, me preguntaba si debía proponerle quedarse conmigo cuando viniera, y si ella estaría de acuerdo. La chica me dio una carta, ¡Una carta de Candy que me había ocultado! ¿Cómo diablos hizo eso? Dijo que me la daba porque yo había estado muy triste... ¡Quería estrangularla! ¡Pero huyó antes de que yo pudiera decir cualquier cosa! ¡Esa chica está en dondequiera que volteo, hasta en la sopa! ¿Ahora roba mi correspondencia?

Leer la carta de Candy me hizo sentir mucho mejor. Ella tiene ese efecto en mí, todo lo que tengo que hacer es imaginar su sonrisa y me siento mejor, leer su carta hizo que el día valiera la pena. Ella es mi musa, mi inspiración, mi roca, ella es la razón por la que estoy en esta tierra. Me siento vivo cuando pienso en ella. Pronto serán las audiciones, seré el mejor Romeo que este mundo haya tenido jamás ¡Y entonces voy a casarme con mi Julieta Pecosa! Vamos a trabajar. No puedo permitirme un solo error. ¡Esto es por ti mi Princesa Julieta!


	29. Chapter 29

_**Capítulo 29**_

Querido Dios

¡Lo logré! ¡Terrence Grandchester será el mejor Romeo que haya existido!

Estaba muy nervioso antes de las audiciones. Me preocupaba no ser lo suficientemente bueno para obtener el papel. Y tú sabes cuán importante es para mí representar a Romeo. Tengo que hacerlo por Candy. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en cuán orgullosa estaría cuando me viera como Romeo. Le escribí una carta para informarle que estaba practicando mucho a fin de obtener un papel y que le enviaría una invitación si lo conseguía.

Yo audicioné con Karen. Creo que somos buenos juntos en el escenario pero eligieron a Susana para el papel. Para mí no tiene importancia quién tenga el papel, de todas formas mis líneas serán dichas para la única Julieta que amo, la Pecosa Julieta del San Pablo. Imagino que es ella la que está en el balcón y esto me ayuda para adueñarme del papel. Ella es mi musa... la extraño. Pero sé que vendrá pronto y nunca nos separaremos otra vez. Estoy pensando en comprarle un anillo y proponerle matrimonio la noche de la premier. Hasta entonces, tengo que trabajar duro. Eso significa practicar mucho. No sé si podré soportar a Susana durante los ensayos que debemos hacer. Ella actúa muy raro, no entiendo lo que quiere de mí. ¡Me sigue a todos lados! ¡Apenas y le hablo pero ella continúa hostigándome! ¡Y tiene el mal hábito de venir a mi cuarto y entrar sin tocar! Estoy pensando seriamente en empezar a cerrar con llave mi puerta de ahora en adelante.

Hoy lo hizo nuevamente, Susana entró a mi cuarto sin tocar. Me molesté mucho y estaba a punto de correrla pero se adelantó dándome maravillosas noticias. Me puse tan feliz que abandoné mi cuarto a toda prisa para ver los resultados con mis propios ojos ¡Ella corrió detrás de mí! ¡No sé qué más tengo que hacer para demostrarle que ella no me importa!

Al ver mi nombre ahí... no puedo decirte cuán feliz me sentí. "Romeo-Terrence Granchester". Pero no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando mis compañeros empezaron a murmurar diciéndome que yo había sido elegido a causa de las influencias de mi madre, que ella estuvo ahí el día de las audiciones. Fui a hablar con el señor Hathaway. Me dijo que jamás le daría un papel a alguien que no lo merezca. Que mi madre no tenía nada que ver con su decisión. Me sentí muy aliviado. Seré el mejor Romeo que haya existido, les probaré a todos que soy un buen actor, me conocerán por mi nombre, no por mi madre. Llamarán a Eleonor Baker como la madre de Terrence Grandchester.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Capítulo 30**_

Querido Dios

Ya empezaron los ensayos de Romeo y Julieta. Estoy muy emocionado. Envié un pasaje de tren y una invitación a la premier de Romeo y Julieta. Le envié un boleto solo de ida. ¿Dios, crees que ella entienda que yo no quiero que me deje? ¿Qué quiero casarme con ella y vivir a su lado el resto de mi vida? Creo que espera algo de mí, sé que me ama, y yo la amo, pero sigo nervioso.

Me sentía como caminando entre nubes, de pronto esta chica se acercó mientras estaba recitando mis líneas sobre el escenario una de estas noches. Susana Marlowe, ella tiene el papel de Julieta, ¡Ojalá que Karen hubiese obtenido el papel... al menos, ella no está obsesionada conmigo! Entonces, decía: Susana se acercó a mí en el escenario aplaudiéndome al principio, después la conversación se tornó realmente personal. Me dijo que había escuchado que reservé el mejor lugar para mi invitada y quería que yo le pidiera que no viniera porque ella estaba enamorada de mí. Estaba tan asombrado que mi libro cayó de mi mano. Ella habló sobre nuestra gira en el país con El Rey Lear; ella tenía el papel de mi esposa y... ¡llegó a pensar que lo que yo decía en escena a mi esposa como el Rey de Francia era mi declaración de amor para ella! ¿Puedes creer eso? Y eso no es todo, me habló sobre Chicago, sobre como habló con Candy cuando me fue a buscar al hotel y ella prácticamente se deshizo de Candy... ¡Mintiéndole! ¡Se deshizo de mi Candy! ¡Yo pude verla, si tan solo ella le hubiera dicho que me esperara! ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan cruel?! Candy fue a buscarme mientras yo la esperaba en el hospital; ¡Ella también me estaba buscando! Y Susana... me pidió perdón diciendo que me amaba y que no quería compartirme con Candy ... permanecí pensando en silencio... escuchar que Candy estuvo buscándome me hizo muy feliz... Candy se quedará conmigo cuando venga, estoy seguro de eso... así que Susana, a su propio modo, ¡me reconfortó con respecto a los sentimientos de Candy de tal forma que ahora que no tengo una sola duda! Le dije a Susana que la perdonaba, pero que la quería como una hermana (¡Estaba tratando de ser amable!), que desde el momento en que conocí a Candy en el barco, mi corazón le pertenece. Susana se exaltó y corrió fuera del escenario gritando que no permitiría que nadie me tuviera, ¡Ni siquiera Candy! ¡Me sentí muy mal cuando ella dijo eso! Fue como un mal presentimiento... ¡Mencioné el nombre de Candy en mi mente! Como si a partir de ese momento pudiera también sentirla, como si pudiera escucharme y ambos estuviésemos tristes... Susana Marlowe... tengo la mala sensación de que ella no se apartará pronto... se las arregló para arruinar mi tarde.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Capítulo 31**_

¡Oh Dios! ¡Ayúdame por favor! ¡Muéstrame la forma! ¡Dime qué es lo que debo hacer!

Han pasado demasiadas cosas malas desde la última vez que te escribí, no sé por donde empezar. Estoy perdido, por favor muéstrame la forma... Susana... en este momento está en el hospital, por mi culpa. Estábamos ensayando para Romeo y Julieta cuando de pronto se cayeron las luces del escenario. Estaba tan concentrado en mi papel que ni siquiera las vi venir. Sin embargo Susana, ella sí las vio y corrió hacia mí, me empujó con toda su fuerza, de pronto me vi tirado en el escenario, ella estaba... tirada cubierta de sangre justo debajo de las luces que habían caído. ¡Oh Dios! Cada vez que cierro los ojos veo esa escena una y otra vez. ¡Pudo haber muerto por mí! La trasladamos de inmediato al hospital, y tan pronto como llegamos la metieron al quirófano. Aún podía escucharla gritando mi nombre mientras esperaba a los doctores con algún informe. Comprendí cuanto me ama, cómo su amor la hizo más fuerte, de tal forma que corrió y me salvó. He orado mucho por ella, te supliqué que no te la lleves, oré para que ella no muera... Dios, has escuchado mis oraciones y las has respondido a un alto precio. El doctor apareció y nos dijo que ella sobreviviría pero... ¡Perdió su pierna derecha al salvarme! Se sacrificó a sí misma para salvarme... No puedes comprender como me sentí cuando comprendí eso. Todo es por mí. Su madre tenía razón. Ella me dijo que yo era quien debía estar en su lugar, que era mi culpa si su hija perdía todo lo que tenía, ella había perdido su razón de vivir, el teatro; por mi culpa.

Si pudiera tomar su lugar ahora lo haría sin pensar. Si tan solo hubiera una manera de tomar su lugar...

Ya lo sabes Dios, empezamos nuevamente los ensayos al siguiente día del accidente sin desperdiciar al tiempo. Es Karen quien tomará el papel de Julieta. Sé que la función debe continuar pero aún no puedo creer cuán indiferentes pueden ser. Susana está en una cama de hospital y nosotros seguimos haciendo nuestro trabajo como si nada hubiera sucedido. Desde ese día yo he estado visitándola cada noche pero su mamá no me permite verla. No había podido verla hasta hoy y ahora, desearía no haberla visto. Esta noche, después del ensayo, volví al hospital. Esta vez su mamá no estaba ahí, así que las enfermeras me dejaron verla. Ella estaba feliz de verme, dijo que estaba esperando que fuera a visitarla. Entonces Susana empezó a hablar acerca de Karen, acerca de la puesta en escena y dijo "Yo no estaré en el estreno pero ella estará allí, ¿No es así?"; pensé que hablaba sobre Karen y no comprendí a lo que se refería. Hablaba de Candy. Sí... ella estará ahí, la veré nuevamente. De pronto Susana perdió el control y me dijo que si estaba en ese estado era por mi culpa, ¡que todo lo que hay entre Candy y yo debería terminar! Que yo debería permanecer a su lado toda mi vida tal como ella estuvo dispuesta a dar la suya por mí. Yo estaba en estado de shock. Nunca esperé que me pidiera algo como eso. Entonces empezó a llorar y me suplicó que la perdonara, dijo que no deseaba decir eso, que su madre la hacía hablar de esa forma, que debía olvidar todo lo que había dicho. ¿Cómo puedo olvidar esas palabras? Ella sabía lo que decía, lo sé muy bien. Me pidió que no regresara a visitarla nuevamente, dijo que era muy doloroso. La dejé no sin antes decirle que volvería mañana. Sí, regresaré mañana. Tengo que hacerlo.

¡Dios ayúdame de una vez! Haz que Susana se olvide de mí... no puedo abandonar a Candy y estar con Susana. No puedo... Estoy llorando, ¿Estás feliz? Desearía no estar tan enamorado de Candy. Ella es mi ángel, la necesito para sobrevivir... la necesito ¿Sabes eso? ¿Por qué se Susana está enamorada de mí? Ella se sacrificó para salvarme pero ahora quiere que me quede con ella, que renuncie al único amor de mi vida... pero eso me mataría ¿Por qué primero me salvó si a cambio me pediría que muriera? La vida sin Candy significa la muerte para mí. ¿Por qué no puede verlo?

Sé que mi deber es cuidar de Susana, me salvó, le debo la vida pero Candy es lo único que tengo, no puedo perderla, no puedo soportar el dolor de perderla. Ella viene a Nueva York, veré a Candy después de tanto tiempo y ni siquiera puedo estar feliz. ¿Qué haré? Dios, te suplico que no alejes a mi Candy de mí... ¡Toma mi vida si quieres, pero no me hagas vivir sin ella!... Por favor... por favor Dios... muéstrame la forma... haz que Susana se olvide de su amor por mí... por favor haz algo o perderé la cabeza.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Capítulo 32**_

Querido Dios,

Voy rumbo a la estación de trenes para recoger a Candy. Finalmente la veré. Candy, mi Candy finalmente ha venido a verme. Dios, vendería mi alma al diablo si lograra que las circunstancias fueran diferentes con lo ocurrido con Susana para desaparecer para siempre. No puedo esperar para verla; ¡La amo tanto! Estoy en la estación y la veo, ha confundido a alguien conmigo; a pesar de mi tristeza, estoy sonriendo al verla.

Caminé hacia ella, la tomé de la mano y corrí con ella... entonces me detuve porque la asusté. Estaba tan feliz de verla, quería abrazarla, pero no pude, de otra forma, no seré capaz de dejarla ir... Ella sonreía, se veía tan bella, tomó todo mi esfuerzo no abrazarla. Estaba tratando de olvidarme del asunto de Susana por un momento y disfrutar el tiempo con Candy. No quería arruinar nuestro momento por Susana, se lo diré después del estreno. Así que me dispuse a disfrutar de su compañía, me dijo que ahora me veo mayor... ¿Verdad que es una lindura? ¡Bebimos algo en un _pub,_ después quise llevarla a su hotel pero ella quería ir a mi departamento. Fuimos, mientras yo preparaba un poco de té ella bromeaba un poco, de pronto hizo un movimiento que la hizo caer sobre mí con el té; eso me hizo recordar lo bien que la pasamos en Escocia. Ella estaba tan cerca de mí, quería tomarla en mis brazos y besarla... Pero... en cambio la llevé al hotel y regresé a casa. Entonces encontré una nota de la señora Marlowe informándome que Susana estaba molesta debido a que no fui a verla porque estaba con Candy... fui a ver a Susana... y como siempre, todo lo que hice fue escuchar su autocompasión de tal forma que mi culpa se incrementa... de regreso a casa caminé, pasé frente al hotel de Candy. Ella había venido desde tan lejos para verme actuar de Romeo. Yo sería el mejor Romeo para ella, debía ser fuerte por ella. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Susana... cada vez que pensaba en Candy, pensaba en Susana... ¡Simplemente esto es el más puro infierno! Había deseado que Karen fuera Julieta y se cumplió mi deseo, ¡Ten cuidado con lo que deseas! Esto es un buen momento para decir eso. El ensayo general fue un infierno, no estuve del todo bien. Pero Hathaway confía en mí, tengo que estar bien para mañana.

He estado leyendo para estar listo para salir a escena y oro para que me des la fuerza que necesito en el escenario, porque estoy a punto de colapsar. Pero debo de hacer esto por Candy. Al representar a Romeo no podía dejar de pensar en Candy, en la conversación que tendríamos después del estreno. Pero después del intermedio ella no estaba ahí... ¿Qué pasa? No podía esperar a que la puesta en escena llegara a su fin y no supe cómo lo logré... pero en cuanto el telón cayó, recibí los aplausos y salí rumbo al hospital solo para descubrir que todos estaban buscando a Susana, finalmente escuché que estaba en la azotea y corrí hacia allá... ¡estaba sorprendido de ver a Candy mirándome! ¡Candy! Susana me llamó... Yo tenía dos mujeres que me amaban frente a mí y tuve que dirigirme hacia Susana y alejarme de Candy, casi corro hacia Candy... pero corrí para levantar a Susana y llevarla de regreso a su cuarto... ella es muy delgada, una carga muy ligera pero sentí que mis brazos estaban pesados como plomo y mi alma se apesadumbró más... puse a Susana de regreso en su cuarto y me dijo que deseaba ver a Candy. Fui a la sala de espera a llamar a Candy y para mi enorme sorpresa, ¡ella se levantó y me dijo que regresaría a Chicago con Albert! ¡Estaba muy sorprendido! ¡No habíamos hablado todavía! ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Candy, tan buena como es, se resta a sí misma de esta dolorosa ecuación... Ahora la amo aún más por eso. ¡Oh Dios! Ella es la mujer que necesito! ¿Por qué has permitido esto? ¿Por qué me has puesto en esta posición? Soy demasiado cobarde para decirle a la señora Marlowe que puedo cuidar de su hija sin comprometerme a ella, ¡que si pierdo a Candy me perderé a mí mismo y moriré! Candy salió del cuarto de Susana lista para regresar a Chicago... ni siquiera recuerdo nada más, lo único que recuerdo es que le dije que la acompañaría a la estación. Ella se rehusó, bajó las escaleras, la tomé del brazo e insistí, dijo que solo sería más doloroso y continuó su camino, la vi partir y percibí cómo mi corazón, mi alma misma se iba con ella... corrí y me aferré a ella, la tomé de la cintura, hundí mi rostro en su cuello, en su cabello... le dije que no deseaba perderla, que habría querido que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre, debido al momento estaba llorando, lloraba sobre mi amor, todo este amor en vano, no pude explorarlo o vivirlo ahora que ella ha partido, se ha ido para siempre, era una despedida, así que sí, yo lloré... era mi Candy, mía, la que soñé durante mucho tiempo, y ella me dejaba ¡Para siempre! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque Susana Marlowe salvó mi vida y ahora tengo que pagar por ello por el resto de mi vida! Candy, la esencia de mi alma, mi musa, mi otra mitad, mi corazón... se iba para siempre... murmuré algo acerca de que le suplicaba que fuera feliz sin mí, o algo así, y ella lo prometió, me llevó una eternidad, pero finalmente la dejé ir... y ella corrió fuera del hospital, ella corrió fuera de mi vida, porque no tuve el coraje de decirle que se quedara conmigo y enfrentáramos a la señora Marlowe... fui al cuarto de Susana y miré por la ventana. Candy se alejaba mientras caminaba, ni siquiera volteó una sola vez... debió haber estado tan herida, no lo logramos... teníamos mucha esperanza... le envié un boleto de viaje sencillo y ella sabía que era para que se quedara a mi lado para siempre, debió haber estado devastada y es por mí culpa, por mi miserable vida que Susana Malowe osó salvar ¡solo para reclamarla! ¡Por todo eso, tuve que despedazar la vida de mi querida dulce Candy! Susana me dijo que todavía podía alcanzarla... No sé por qué no la escuché... honor, ¡Ese maldito honor que me enseñaron! Le dije a Susana algo que no estaba pensando y la más grande mentira que alguna vez le haya dicho a alguien, le dije a Susana que la había elegido a ella... pero era el rostro de Candy el que imaginaba para encontrar el coraje de mentirle de tal manera... Escocia, las mejores vacaciones de verano de mi vida... mi señorita Pecas... trajiste un rayo de sol a mi vida y ahora te has ido... adiós mi amor, te amaré por siempre. Pero lo siento Dios, Candy y yo sacrificamos nuestro amor... ¡Por deber! ¡Igual que mi padre hizo con mi madre! ¡No puedo creer haber hecho esto! Había jurado que no seguiría los pasos de mi padre... ¡Demasiado para esto! Soy solo un perdedor y una equivocación que no pudo mantener su promesa a la mujer que amó y perdió. Ya nada tiene sentido para mí solo tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo... Eso es lo que haré.

El teatro que solía ser mi sueño, ya no me parece tan atractivo. Representar a Romeo, ya no es divertido... Candy, Candy, Candy, es todo en lo que puedo pensar... Creí que la tenía asegurada... ahora la he perdido... Candy, Candy, Candy, eso es todo en lo que puedo pensar. Susana es tan linda, tan feliz, yo no puedo ser feliz con ella. ¡No puedo! La miro y pienso en Candy; ¡ella es la razón por la que amo a Candy! ¡Debió haberme dejado morir! Porque ahora, estoy muerto sin mi Pecosa, no puedo vivir... Por favor Dios, te lo ruego ¡Toma mi vida! Haz que todo esto sea una pesadilla, déjame despertar y encontrar a Candy a mi lado... Por favor, haz que todo esto desaparezca, déjame tomar el lugar de Susana... ¡No, solo toma mi vida y déjame morir Dios! ¡Te lo suplico, solo mátame ahora!


	33. Chapter 33

_**Capítulo 33**_

Querido Dios,

¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? "Querido Dios" GRACIOSO... Estoy escribiendo todo esto para nada. Probablemente ni siquiera existes. Y si existes, estoy seguro de que me odias. ¿Sabes qué? ¡No me importa! No me importas, no me importa Susana, ni mi deuda, no me importa el teatro y ¿¡Adivina qué!? No me importa mi vida buena para nada. Al final, eres Tú quien decide lo que voy a vivir y yo continuo orando. ¿Para qué mantengo la esperanza? ¡Para nada! ¿Debería estar agradecido por estar vivo? Bueno pues no lo estoy. Odio mi vida, odio a Susana ¡Y te odio! ¿Iré al infierno por lo que acabo de decir? Demasiado bello, no creo que el infierno pueda ser peor de lo que es mi vida ahora mismo.

Visito a Susana cada día; ¡Es tan linda que la odio! Lo único que hace es mirarme con ojos amorosos y suplicantes ¡como un cachorrito! Espera algo de mí que nunca podré darle, mi amor. Desearía que Candy no me hubiera enseñado nunca a amar... no sabía que tenía la capacidad de amar... de amar tanto. Y no sabía cuánto podría doler. Candy se fue llevándose mi corazón, dejándome morir en el dolor. Nunca pensé que pudieras castigarme tanto. Mi castigo es mayor al que Zeus le dio a Prometeo. Un águila picoteaba su hígado, el mismo que se renovaba cada día, esto es nada comparado con mi dolor. Cada mañana me levanto con un nuevo corazón; lleno de esperanza después de los sueños de la noche anterior; y entonces recuerdo que no hay esperanza para mí y eso rompe mi corazón en millones de pedazos. Duele tanto que preferiría que mi corazón fuera devorado por un águila. Cada día... cada día vivo la misma pesadilla.

Ahora Susana será dada de alta del hospital y tendré que vivir con ella. No tengo a donde escapar. ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal para ser castigado? ¿Es porque dejé a mi padre, porque juré que nunca sería como él? ¿Es por eso que he llegado a ser como mi padre? Herí a Candy y elegí el deber sobre el amor... el amor de Susana es mi prisión, este es mi infierno.

¡Ah! Y si quieres saber, dejé el teatro y sí, en este momento estoy borracho, No puedes reprochármelo ¿O sí? Aún si lo haces, créeme, no me importa. ¡Alejaste a Candy de mí! ¡Tú me hiciste esto!

Quizás yo soy a quien deberían culpar. Soy tan estúpido que llegué a pensar que sería feliz por primera vez, que sería amado y amaría libremente. Terrence Grandchester está maldito ¿Cómo se me olvidó?


	34. Chapter 34

_**Capitulo 34**_

Querido Dios,

Sí, soy yo otra vez... ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te escribí... Sabes cuán enojado, y frustrado estaba; estaba fragmentado... la última vez que te escribí afuera estaba nevando, pero hoy es un día caliente y soleado... sé que debido a que estaba herido he sido irrespetuoso contigo y con quienes me rodean pero no es razón suficiente para desquitarme contigo y con el resto de las personas. Siento mucho mi actitud. Yo soy el dueño de mi destino, yo decido lo que sucede en mi vida... ¿te preguntas porqué de pronto me siento tan compungido? Sé que lo sabes, pero déjame decirte: Extraño a Candy, extraño conversar contigo y decirte sobre mi vida.

Aquí va. Le he estado dando vueltas al asunto, he estado bebiendo hasta embriagarme y finalmente terminé en Chicago, en la ciudad en que ella vive. Pero todavía me sentía acobardado y no pude enfrentarla... me encontrada en un bar local bebiendo desde el anochecer hasta el amanecer hasta el día en que Albert me encontró... intenté ignorarlo, pero haber citado las líneas de Shakespeare no fue un buen disfraz. Traté de pelear con él, pero estaba demasiado borracho y había perdido mi toque, así que él me propinó un para de buenos golpes, por lo menos eso creo. Yo era un desastre... Albert me instó para que decidiera salir adelante y ser fuerte. Le dije que no había visto a Candy todavía; él me llevó a verla en la distancia; la miré mientras cuidaba de unos niños en una pequeña clínica llamada "Happy Clinic." Se veía tan linda, tan llena de control. Albert me dijo que perdió su trabajo en el hospital, pero que eso no la detuvo, buscó otras oportunidades a pesar de que la obstaculizaron para que encontrara alguna... esa es mi pecosa, siempre tan valiente... se suponía que yo cuidaría de Susana y no pude hacer esa simple cosa. Ella continuaba en pie, no permitía que nuestra separación la hiciera pedazos como sucedió conmigo y aún no lo supero. Recuerdo nuestra despedida una y otra vez, en cada ocasión siento como si clavaran filosas navajas en mi corazón. Ella prometió que sería feliz... ella cumplió su parte del trato, ella era feliz sin mí, no estaba estancada en nuestra separación... pero ¿había yo estado equivocado todo este tiempo? ¿me amó tanto como yo la amé? Se veía tan dueña de sí misma... siempre ha sido la más fuerte entre los dos... Mi pecosa no vagabundeaba, sollozando por sentimientos de lástima hacia ella misma; ella seguía adelante y trabajaba, controlaba su vida, tenía una carrera, mientras que yo estaba desperdiciando mi talento, ¡emborrachándome y citando Shakespeare para un montón de borrachos perdedores! Me sentí tan débil tan estúpido. Decidí volver a Nueva York y retomar mi vida, disculparme... regresar a los escenarios y cuidar de Susana... sin hablar con Candy. Ella nunca sabría que estuve ahí... aún cuando requirió todo mi esfuerzo marcharme sin hablarle, no deseaba reabrir viejas heridas, sabía que eso era lo correcto. Primero tengo que limpiar mi comportamiento...

Esto era por lo que estaba enojado contigo, Dios... me disculpo por todo lo que te dije cuando estuve perdido, enojado y amargado... tú me conoces mejor de lo que yo mismo me conozco y sé que tienes un plan maravilloso para mí, para cada uno de nosotros; por lo que decido estar sobrio y poner mi vida nuevamente en tus manos... sí, es la verdad, solo verla, me hizo querer regresar y volver a mis responsabilidades... Ella tiene ese efecto en mí ¿no es maravillosa, Dios? No diré nada más. Tú sabes cuán buena es ella para mí y ahora confío en que tú arreglarás las cosas. La situación aún es la misma, pero ahora que finalmente me he tranquilizado, pongo todo de regreso en tus manos confiando en que lo arreglarás por mí.

Iré a dormir, al despertar, estaré en Nueva York para empezar mi cruzada de disculpas...


	35. Chapter 35

_**Capítulo 35**_

Otro día que transcurre tranquilamente desde que volví a Nueva York. Cada día empieza de la misma manera. Me levanto, tomo una taza de café, le doy los buenos días a Susana con un beso en los labios y me voy al teatro. Ya no tomo y he vuelto a mi papel en Romeo y Julieta. El señor Hathaway dijo que entendía mi reacción pero me hizo prometer que nunca volvería a tomar y que nunca me marcharía otra vez de la forma en que lo hice. No lo haré. No solo porque se lo he prometido sino también porque se lo prometí a mi Señorita Pecas. Cada día desarrollo mi papel para ella; el escenario es el único lugar en que me siento vivo. Y cada noche regreso a Susana. Estamos comprometidos para casarnos. Se lo propuse cuando volví de Chicago. ¡Si ella hubiese tenido su pierna habría brincado de alegría! Sé que no debería de decir eso; la perdió por salvarme. Susana salvó mi vida, ahora tengo que ser su esclavo. Créeme Dios, todo está bien. Me casaré con ella tan pronto me sienta listo para hacerle el amor porque ahora, el solo pensar que dormiré con ella me disgusta. No es por su pierna; es porque mi corazón pertenece a Candy. No puedo verme haciéndole el amor a otra chica, eso es todo.

Desde la última vez que vi a Candy me siento viejo... Los días felices del San Pablo, los hermosos recuerdos de Escocia ahora son tan lejanos que me pregunto si realmente sucedieron. Probablemente fueron solo sueños... lo que es real es Susana, su amor por mí y mi deuda con ella. ¿Alguna vez me librará de ello?

Querido Dios.

No sé qué más escribir. Cada día es lo mismo. Después de disculparme con todos no tengo nada más que hacer con mi vida. Estoy en tus manos y el futuro no me importa nada. No tengo miedos, no tengo reproches, no tengo odio, o dolor, ni siquiera esperanza... no siento nada. En el lugar donde solía estar mi corazón solo hay vacío... es tan frío... ahora entiendo a mi padre. Me veo a mi mismo diez años después; seré igualito a él. El dolor ha sido tan imborrable que tuve que apagar mi corazón para sobrevivir. No creo que pueda amar otra vez. Pobre Susana, está esperando que la ame. Ni siquiera me preguntó dónde estuve cuando volví. Sé que puede esperar para siempre, pero "para siempre" no es suficiente para que la ame. Simplemente no puedo amarla. Simplemente no puedo amar a nadie, y eso me incluye a mi mismo. He comprendido que el amor provenía de Candy, y ahora que no puedo estar con ella, he olvidado cómo amar.

Los primeros días; solía tener la esperanza de que Susana me liberaría algún día y que podría estar con Candy otra vez. Ahora sé que solamente fue un sueño infantil. Susana me quiere para ella y me conservará para siempre. Está bien... de cualquier forma ya no importa... Aún si algún día me deja ir... ya no seré el Terry que solía ser y Candy habrá seguido con su vida. Probablemente pronto encontrará un esposo. Se merece ser feliz... ¡uno de los dos debe ser feliz!

La única cosa por la que oro es por su felicidad. Recuerdo cómo solía soñar que yo sería quien la hiciera feliz. Iba a casarme con ella... ella sería mi esposa.

Ahora... debo hacer feliz a Susana, pero cada vez que veo su rostro... mirándome de esa manera, ¡quisiera golpearla!

Lo siento... no quise decir eso... ella salvó mi vida. Le pertenezco... puede hacer lo que quiera con mi vida. Y todo está bien. Después de todo, mi vida no puede ser peor.

Querido Dios,

Nunca creí que esto podría suceder. Nunca creí que este diario me salvaría algún día.

La última vez, cuando volví del teatro a casa, la cena no estaba lista y Susana me esperaba en la sala con una extraña mirada en sus ojos. Dijo "Terrence, necesitamos hablar." Nunca la había visto tan seria y enojada. No entendía lo que sucedía. ¡Entonces empezó a gritarme! Dijo que podía golpearla si tanto lo deseaba. Solo la miraba sin tener una pista tratando de comprender lo que andaba mal, fue entonces que me arrojó el diario. Dijo "¡Lo he leído todo! ¡Me odias, te disgusto, y soy tan estúpida que esperaba que algún día pudieras amarme! ¡Todo este tiempo lo único que has hecho es despreciarme!" –Lo siento – le dije. En realidad estaba arrepentido, nunca pensé que ella pudiera encontrarlo y leerlo algún día. Le dije que no quise decir las cosas que escribí, que la había elegido a ella y que me quedaría con ella. Me llamó mentiroso y comenzó a llorar. Me acerqué a ella, quería consolarla, me sentía tan mal. Ella es quien me salvó y en lugar de ser agradecido con ella y hacerla feliz, la hice llorar. Ella se tranquilizó un poco y me dijo que ella también lo sentía. Dijo que había descubierto cuán egoísta había sido, que ella sabía que mi corazón pertenecía a alguien más pero que pensó que con el tiempo yo podría llegar a amarla. Ella no sabía que yo necesitaba a Candy para sentirme vivo, ella esperaba que la amaría si ella era paciente y esperaba lo suficiente. Cuando le dije que la había elegido realmente me creyó y decidió esperar toda su vida hasta que el día llegara en que yo sería completamente suyo. Dijo "No quiero tu responsabilidad, idiota; ¡quiero tu amor! ¡¿puedes darme tu amor?!" No pude responder. Descubrí que ella no quería vivir más en una mentira. Dijo que nunca me perdonaría porque esa noche del estreno de Romeo y Julieta no la escuché y seguí a Candy. Dijo que yo fui quien le dio esperanza aquélla noche. Tiene razón. Yo quería hacer lo correcto y solo la hice sufrir. Ella me pidió que me fuera y que no volviera. No quería dejarla, tenía miedo de que ella tratara de suicidarse. Ella comprendió mi temor y prometió que estaría bien. "Esa noche, quería morir porque no quería interponerme entre Candy y tú... si no te vas ahora, me mataré solo para liberarte de tu deuda. ¡Así que vete! Si quieres que yo siga viviendo, vete... ve con ella." Dijo. Todavía escucho sus palabras en mi mente. Me despedí de ella y salí. Me sentí tan raro. Todos los sentimientos que me habían abandonado desde la última vez que vi a Candy, regresaron otra vez uno por uno. Primero sentí "lástima" por Susana, y después me sentí "aliviado". Unos minutos después ¡estaba feliz! Corrí a hablar con el señor Hathaway, para preguntarle por mis vacaciones, le dije lo que había sucedido entre Susana y yo. Me dio una semana y eso fue suficiente para mí.

¿Adivina desde dónde estoy escribiendo estas líneas? En SU árbol en SU Colina de Pony... después de hablar con el señor Hathaway tomé el tren rumbo a Chicago para buscar a Candy en la clínica en que trabaja. No pude encontrarla, pero tuve la suerte de ver a Albert. Le dije todo, estaba feliz de saber que arreglé mi vida desde la última vez que nos vimos. Me dijo que estaba preparando una pequeña reunión en honor de Candy en el Hogar de Pony y me preguntó si deseaba acompañarlos. Ahora todos ellos se están divirtiendo y yo estoy sentado aquí respirando el aire fresco, tratando de encontrar el valor para verla; no sé cómo reaccionará cuando me vea. Estoy tan nervioso. Todo sucedió tan rápido que no sé lo que siento. ¿Es un sueño? ¿Realmente estoy aquí tan cerca de Candy? ¿o te estás divirtiendo conmigo? ¿Despertaré y estaré en mi departamento de Nueva York? Tengo tanto miedo... estoy listo para lo que sea. Tengo que verla.

¡Vamos!


	36. Chapter 36

_**Capítulo 36**_

Querido Dios,

Estaba caminado hacia la Colina de Pony. La última vez que estuve aquí nevaba abundantemente y apenas podía ver el camino. Además, fue un momento triste, porque estaba solo, había dejado a mi Señorita Pecas en esa sórdida escuela. Así que pensaba en cómo la estaría pasando, esa tarde charlé con la señorita Pony y la hermana María. Vi la Colina de Pony cubierta de nieve... ahora yo estaba ahí, como un hombre nuevo, un hombre libre; el sol brillaba, el clima era hermoso, pero tengo que admitir que aún si estuvieran lloviendo gatos y perros o fuego desde el cielo, aún sería el día más hermoso de mi vida, porque yo iba hacia ella, hacia mi Pecosa, hacia mi futuro... llegué a la Colina de Pony, lo que vi fue una enorme mesa en el jardín con comida y bebida y gente sentada alrededor. Si ellos estaban sorprendidos de verme, jamás olvidaré la expresión en el rostro de mi pecosa. Yo sonreía, todos me miraban, pero yo solo la veía a ella. Ella se levantó sorprendida. Me preguntó qué era lo que hacía ahí. Le dijo que había sido invitado por Albert a su pequeña fiesta. Ella miró a Albert y él le guiñó un ojo. Siendo la chica bueno que era, dijo que recién había leído en el periódico que yo estaba con Susana... le dije que no creyera todo lo que los periódicos dicen, ya que yo estaba ahí para estar con ella. Ella me preguntó por Susana, le dije que me había dejado libre para venir con ella... al instante su rostro se iluminó y se arrojó a mi cuello riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. La atraje hacia mí y giré con ella en mis brazos, riendo con lágrimas en mis ojos. Al detenernos, instintivamente buscamos nuestros labios y finalmente le di ese largo y esperado segundo beso. Después de todo este tiempo, besar a Candy fue como beber agua después de errar en el desierto durante días bajo el sol, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Necesitaba eso, era vital... ¿cómo hice para vivir sin ella? Me pregunto... Mi espíritu estaba muerto y volvió a la vida al estar con ella y ese beso fue como RCP* para mí... ella se sonrojó como una novia cuando terminamos pero estaba tan feliz como yo. Le dije que quería pedir su mano en matrimonio a su padre adoptivo, el gran tío abuelo William y para mi sorpresa ¡Albert dijo que era él! Me quedé sorprendido y todos se rieron de mi expresión, entonces aplaudieron entusiasmados. Yo estaba unido a Candy como con pegamento, de hecho, al escribir estas palabras, ella está sentada a mi lado sonriéndome; me siento el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. Durante la tarde, cuando sus amigos se fueron, yo seguía con ella en la Colina de Pony aún cuando ya todos los niños estaban durmiendo; después nos sentamos en la sala frente a la chimenea hasta que nos sorprendió la mañana. Era como si tuviera miedo de perderla de vista, temía que fuera a desaparecer nuevamente como en mis sueños. Ella sentía lo mismo porque tampoco quería perderme de vista.

Después de unas semanas me casé con mi Pecosa en una pequeña ceremonia, a ella no le gustan las grandes fiestas. Pero no importaba, lo importante es que me casaría con la única mujer que he amado: la mujer que amaría desde el primer momento en que la vi. Albert la entregó y lloré al decir mis votos, al igual que ella lloró cuando fue su turno. La primera vez que la besé como mi esposa, fue todo lo que había esperado y aún más. Gracias Dios, puse mi fe en ti y no me fallaste, sabía que pondrías las cosas en su lugar. Debí haber tenido más fe en ti, pero solo soy un humano y perder a mi Pecosa me volvió loco, ¡literalmente! Gracias Dios desde el fondo de mi corazón, tú me devolviste algo que yo deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, la única persona que hará mi vida sobre la tierra como un cielo, mi Candy. Tú sabes más que nadie lo que ella significa para mí, con ella en mi vida todo estará bien de ahora en adelante.

Mi mayor sueño se ha hecho realidad. Compré una casa en los suburbios de Nueva York, de tal forma que podamos criar a nuestros hijos. Estar con mi amada es la cosa más maravillosa en el mundo. Somos tan felices, aún cuando discutimos, somos felices. Aún puedo ponerle sobrenombres, y ahora le gustan, ya no se enoja, extrañó esos sobrenombres viniendo de mis boca.

Estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo, esta es otra maravilla, un milagro que ella y yo creamos y todo gracias a ti Dios.

Este diario me ayudó en tiempos difíciles; aquí escribí toda mi tristeza y dolor, ahora tengo mi Pecosa como confidente, ella siempre me escucha. Puedo estar de mal humor en el teatro por cualquier razón, todo lo que tengo que hacer es volver a casa y ver su rostro para sentirme mejor... no importa qué clase de problema sea... así que Querido Dios, no volveré a escribirte en este diario. Hablaré contigo directamente de ahora en adelante. Escribí mis más oscuros momentos en este diario; al principio quería olvidarlos, pero no lo haré... esos recuerdos oscuros solo hacen que comprenda cuán afortunado soy ahora. No puedo olvidarlos, el dolor es parte de la vida, es parte de quienes somos, gracias a el dolor soy lo que soy ahora y me hace apreciar lo que tengo ahora con mi Pecosa.

Así que Querido Dios, gracias por todo, por todas tus bendiciones.

**El Fin.**


End file.
